Princes of The Circus
by MCElementStone
Summary: Sirens and Mermaid war. Mika, the Prince of the Sirens and Yuu, the prince of the Mermaids, both get caught and brought to a circus where they are forced into performing for humans, this is a story where the two of them-mortal loveemies (Lovers/Enemies) have to work together to escape to be free from the clutches of Kureto and his circus. Mika X Yuu, Mikayuu, Shinya x Guren
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:

* * *

Hi! This is my first Fanfiction on here! This is a Siren!Mikaela x Merman!Yuuchirou fanfic! (From Seraph of The End)

This story is _like_ the whole vampires v.s humans thing in Seraph of the End, but instead of humans and vampires, they are mermaids and Sirens! :D

So this kinda starts out before they are taken, to the circus like in the title XD

This story was inspired by two fanfics i have read, i fell in love with them 3:

1) **How to Deal with a Mermaid**

by: DrPupleOrange

2) **Hiiragi Cirque Ave. Freakshow**

by: BlueberryApple & Vixenfur

hope you all like it! 3

* * *

Blood, Death, War.

That's what Mikaela's life consists of. Death for the countless lives lost of humans and Mermen. Sirens have killed many for either their own sick entertainment or, for survival. Blood, for the constant sight of his kind eating off the carcasses of their enemies, the constant reminder of how monstrous the species are. . War... for the Sirens are currently at war with the Mermaids for the reason of the Sirens wanting to be the kings and queens of the ocean.

Mikaela sighed, watching as his 'mother'; Queen Krul ordered for there to be extra guards to protect him.

' _Why are they doing this I wonder? Oh right... Because freaking Krul and everyone in this damn kingdom are too protective about me wandering around.'_ Mika recalled as he maintained his emotionless façade.

Mika glanced around the room, looking at the same thing he saw everyday; golden pillars, golden thrones with rubies stuck onto them and the skulls of our enemies hanging on a large chandelier at the top of the throne room.

The ground had long pieces of seaweed as a rug and the ground was made of stone, with a few black-ish green plants growing in the cracks. You could almost think of the place as an evil underwater castle-which is what it was, in the mer-people's eyes.

"Mika, please go to your room now. It's getting late; you need your rest for tomorrow." Krul ordered, frustration flickering in her eyes as her sudden words towards the young blond Siren, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Krul." Mika mumbled as he floated out of his throne, which was of course, beside Krul's. He started to swim away from his 'mom' when he stopped, noticing Krul had at some point grabbed his arm, stopping him from swimming back to his room.

"Mika, please don't try to sneak away again. You are the Prince of the Sirens; we cannot have you be taken by the Mermen." Krul asked, with a slight strain in her voice as her dark pink ear fins drooped, hinting that she was worried for the prince of the Sirens- her adopted son's life.

Mika hesitantly nodded. It wasn't very often Krul acted like a mother to him but, it was enough. Krul let go of her son's arm, sighing as he moved away from her. "I... I won't anymore..." Mika mumbled before her turned, swimming away from Krul.

Mika was tired anyways, so he opened the large golden doors to reveal not one, but two guards waiting outside the throne room for him. Rene and Lacus, the two new guards that were going to watch over him for now on, he supposed he should say hello but, It really wasn't of a Siren's nature to be nice or very polite- Krul was an exception to him, being his 'mother' and all.

"Hello Prince Mikaela! We're your new guards!" Lacus grinned, showing his jagged Siren teeth as he tilted his head. His purple hair flowed with his movements as his purple and red splotched tail twitched while Rene silently glanced over at the blond prince. Mika's only response was a curt nod, as he closed the doors that lead to the magnificent throne room.

"Well, we should probably escort you to your room, right?" Lacus waved, waiting for Mikaela to swim down the hall as Rene moved out of the way for the prince to lead the way.

Mika sighed and swam in front of both of the males, keeping his emotions and thoughts to himself as he ignored the two rambling about wanting to eat after Mika fell asleep.

The blond prince glanced at the two guards again, taking in their appearances; Lacus had short purple hair and held it into a bun...? His eyes were red, like any other Siren, he had a two-finned purple tail with red splotches, purple ear fins and purple elbow fins with red tips. Rene also had some typical Siren spikes that connected to his fins together while he also had some on the sides of his tail, without fins.

Rene was a lot simpler with a two-finned black tail, black ear fins and black elbow fins. He also had typical red eyes and Siren spikes along his fins, but... For some reason, there was almost a gradient in his tail, starting with a dark grey to black; it would have been hard to tell if Mika wasn't soo observant. This Siren looked pretty tired due to the dark coloring right under his red eyes, but Mika didn't care.

Taking a right turn down the aqua marine hall made of coral, Mika sighed as he saw the entranced to his room in the underwater palace. Mika opened the large shell door to his room, and closed it before Rene and Lacus could catch up.

Mika swam over to his bed of seaweed and floated down onto it, and tiredly closed his eyes. He was officially done with this boring day of listening to his mother ramble about war tactics and his safety.

Mika sighed and rolled over and looked around his dark green room, in front of his seaweed bed was his sword, seethed. To the left was a rock table which was littered with shells filled with writing and nonsense, while to the right is the door. Mika rubbed his face and rolled over again.

Even though Krul told him to get some sleep, he wasn't actually doing anything tomorrow except battle training and royal lesions, which were absolutely boring…

He already knew how to fight, he was the best at fighting, other than his mom that is, and he already knew the Siren language, history and how to act like one. There wasn't anything to learn that he didn't already know.

' _Maybe something exciting will happen tomorrow... Wouldn't that be nice...?'_ Mika thought before he drifted off, into a dreamless sleep.

"SHIT!" Yuuchirou exclaimed as fish and seaweed was thrown at him. Yuu tried to hide behind the table but the angry Mermaid flipped the table, trapping him under. His green tail got stuck under the table as the blond haired Mermaid swam over to the prince of the Mermaids

"What the hell did I tell you?! You can't just wander off on your own! What if the Sirens got you!" Mitsuba yelled, grabbing the black, messy clump of hair that belonged to Yuuchirou. Leaning over the fallen table, she lifted his face close to hers to attempt to intimidate him.

"Yuu, I gotta agree with Mi-chan. You were lucky we were patrolling around the area at that time! Otherwise, they would have kidnapped you, or even killed you." A brown haired Merman agreed, receiving a cold glare from the green eyed prince.

"I was just about to kick some Siren ass when you two showed up and killed them!" Yuu weakly protested as the two glared down at him.

"Yeah, we've heard that a million times before Yuu."

"Yuu, you know you need to be more careful!"

The two shouted at the same time, making Yuu flinch. Lucky for him, two others swam into the room- and by luck, he meant ' _Shit. Guren and Shinya are here...'_ "YUUCHIROU! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE COMMOTION!? WHY THE IS THE ROOM A COMPLETE WRECK?!"

"U-um... It was their faults." Yuu nervously blamed his friends for what they did.

Shinya sighed and patted Guren on the shoulder before watching the king swam over and punch poor Yuu in the cheek. "OWW! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Yuu shouted, rubbing his sore cheek.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION IDIOT!" Guren shouted back as Mitsuba and Yoichi slowly inched away, towards the door, holding back their giggles.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG DAD!" Yuu swore as Guren punched him again.

"Guren, I think that's enough..." Shinya's voice rang out, silencing the two hot-headed Mermen. Guren sighed and got the table off his sorry excuse of a prince and moved away.

Guren had short black hair and purple eyes, his tail was one of beauty; a four-finned purple tail, two at the end and two on the sides of his tail.

Yuu sighed in relief, thankful Shinya was here to calm down his husband. Shinya is a Merman with short, silver hair and dull green eyes, his three-finned tail is also the same color as his hair- silver, but it also has stripes that seem similar to those of a tiger shark's on his tail. Two fins are at the end and the third is at his back, going down the middle of his back to the middle of his tail.

"Fine, Yuu. Just go to your room, I don't want to have to deal with until we head out." Guren groaned, massaging his head as he sensed the teen swim past him and shut the door to the room with a big bang.

Mitsuba rolled her eyes as the two followed the frustrated teen out of the room while Shinya swam over to Guren, nuzzling his partner. "It will be okay Guren... Calm down, we need to figure out how we will get into the Siren Capital. Then, you can beat the shit out of your son. Okay dear?"

Guern grumbled a bit before nodding. "Alright, fine."

Mika woke to the sound of shouting and weapons clashing. Gasping, he pushed himself off his bed and quickly swam over to the door to his room to find it was locked, Mika growled and smashed into the shell door, breaking it open.

Mika winced as his shoulder ached, turning a little purple from body-chucking the door open ' _great, now I have a bruise…'_ Mika grumbled before looking around the coral hall, catching sight of some siren blood and mermaid blood mixing in the water.

Touching his wounded shoulder, he glanced around again, his red and blue eyes glancing around to figure out what was going on until he heard some shouting along the lines of ' _The queen must be over here!'_ or ' _I think I heard something break over here!'._

Mika was pretty sure that those voices sounded too... 'nice' to be coming from other Sirens, so he swam back into his room and grabbed his sword, darting out again to come face-to face with a Black haired mermaid with enchanting green eyes he's never seen before.

Yuu was pretty sure he was going to die this mission; he was tasked with killing off any Sirens that he and his team came across. They were going to try to put an end to the Sirens, so they departed during the night to take them by surprise in the morning which, is what they did.

Yuuchirou and his Squad: Mitsuba, Yochi and himself, were to patrol the right wing of the palace while the other groups of the army were to go to the left and central wings and meet up outside the palace to help defeat the rest of the Sirens.

But of course, luck was _NEVER_ on his side, and he ended up losing his squad, His squad had turned to somewhere when he wasn't paying attention and when he realized, he was somewhere else with no one with the poor prince.

Why was the prince zoning out? Because of the suffocating blood mixing into the air. It was making him utterly sick, he did not want to know whose blood it belonged to-probably Mermaids from the bodies in the hallway...

But he as he swam through the coral halls of 'scream to death as a Siren ambushes you', but he heard a voice nearby, probably a guard or his friends but, he didn't notice two of his friends swimming up right beside him as he cautiously swam forward, gazing over at every corner and turn.

"Hey, I think over there is the entranced to the Queen's throne room..." Yoichi mumbled, bumping his Brown tail on Yuu's green one, making the latter jump in surprise.

"There you guys are! Wait... Where is Mitsuba?" Yuu exclaimed, tilting his head in confusion.

Suddenly, right after Yuu's question, they heard a crashing sound and instantly, his forest green fins flared in panic and he glanced around cautiously.

"Hey I think I heard something over there!" Mitsuba shouted,as she suddenly appeared beside him, Yuu nodded in agreement in response after he jumped again.

Yuu lead the way, taking a left turn with fear prickling at his skin as he slowly turned to the right to find a golden shape swimming his way, crashing into him, sending them both tumbling through the water.

Yuu groaned, touching his head and opened his eyes to see pretty, hypnotizing red and blue eyes staring back at him. "Y-you're a Merman!" The Blond boy jumped, quickly using his tail to move off him.

Yuu frowned, taking in who was in front of him. The boy had fluffy-looking short, blond hair that can easily be mistaken for gold in the right light, but it was more of a platinum-gold color. He had the most mesmerizing eyes... sectoral heterochromia of bright red and sky blue. He had the cutest looking ear fins that were the same color as his hair and his three-finned tail was also platinum-gold, two fins at the end and one at the back of his tail. But instead of them just being fins, they were attached to spikes and that is where Yuu realized he was staring at a gorgeous Siren- his enemy.

"Yuuchirou! Are you okay?" Yoichi gasped, darting to his side as Mitsuba got ready to fight the angelic-looking Siren.

"I-I'm fine." Yuu groaned, blushing slightly as the Blond glanced at him.

Mikaela swore, it was hard to not look at the merman in front of him. He had black, messy hair and amazing, vibrant green eyes. His five-finned tail was of the same color as his eyes, he had two fins at the end, two on the sides and one at the back of his tail- he really did look of royalty.

But Mika was snapped out of his thoughts as the Mermaid in front of him took out her large wepon and positioned to show she was ready to fight.

Mika snarled, baring his teeth, which are meant to rip out flesh of humans and Mermaids alike. He also drew his sword, knowing his claws and fangs will not be enough to kill a mermaid with a weapon.

"Stay away Mermaid. I don't want to hurt you..." Mika growled, ready to strike if she moved.

"As if, I will never back down to a Siren!" Mitsuba grinned, moving her Weapon towards him with the intent to kill the blond.

Mika's eyes narrowed and he swum over the large weapon as he tried striking her with his sword but she deflected it, she tried doing a counter attack but he dodged. Soon they were moving at lightning speed through the water, attacking and blocking each other's blows.

Mika growled and darted forward, biting into Mitsuba's arm, causing her to scream and momentarily drop her weapon. "Mitsuba!" Mika heard the prince yell as he swam at him, using his full force to body-chuck him into the wall of the palace.

Just as Mika hit the wall, he felt the black haired Merman pin him against the wall, yelling at his companions to leave. With a great amount of yelling, they did. Leaving him and the Merman alone together. "Who are you?" Mika commented, recalling that the brown haired Merman called him 'prince'.

"... I'm Yuuchirou. How about you?" Yuu answered, tilting his head slightly before letting go of Mika.

Mika nodded as a response to now knowing the pretty Merman's name but raised a brow at Yuu. "Mikaela. Why did you let me go?"

"I... Dunno, I guess I don't feel like you will hurt me right now." Yuu mumbled, rubbing his arm as if he was trying to calm himself.

"... Alright then? But what are you doing here?" Mika asked, blushing as he turned his head away when Yuu looked at him.

"Oh... right. Well, we were tasked to finally put an end to the war by-um, killing Krul. My squad were to defeat any Sirens in the right wing of the castle-" ' _Shit, why am I blabbering out the plans to the enemy?! Great. Me and my stupid big mouth.'_ Yuu mentally slapped himself before returning his attention to the Mikaela.

Mika frowned "Then why aren't you ?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you trying to kill me? I'm a Siren, I'm probably your biggest threat to your survival right now." Mika glanced back at Yuu with a frown on his face.

"I don't want to kill you. I don't know why though..." Yuu blushed, squirming at Mika's gaze.

' _He's kinda cute when he's blush- What am I thinking?! He's a merman! I should be killing him!'_ Mika blushed a bit more, but nodding as an agreement before they both heard shouting.

Mika saw as Yuu whipped his head over to the left, seeing there were Mer-people coming their way while when Mika looked to the right, Sirens were swimming in their direction, and they were caught in the middle.

"Mikaela!" Lacus cried as he quickly took the blond's hand and dragged him out of the way, while a Merman guard doing the same for Yuu before both sides clashed, spilling eachother's blood, red blood mixing with black.

"What the heck are you doing?! Why didn't you kill that Merman?!" Lacus angrily asked, shaking Mika's shoulders

"I don't need to explain myself to you Lacus." Mika answered, flicking the Guard's hand off him as he swam towards the throne room ' _let the guards deal with the Mermaids.'_ Mika swallowed, worried about Krul.

"Krul?" Mika gazed around the golden throne room to see Krul snarling at a royal-looking Mermaid with a purple tail, both had their weapons drawn out and Mika noticed that both were covered in wounds but still floating in the water, determined not to show that they either of them were weakened, that they only had small cuts and wounds- which was NOT the case..

"I'm not going to be defeated by a measly Merman, don't worry Mika." Krul stated, knowing her heir was in the room. Before either Mika or the King of mermaids could register, Krul sped towards Guren, stabbing him in the stomach.

The king choked, purple eyes wide in surprise as he coughed out blood, the red substance floated and mixed in the water around them, turning the water red, then transitioning to pink as the merman blood mixed in the ocean water.

"N-nice one… Krul…" Gruen grunted before he swung his sword. Krul managed to take her sword out and deflect the blow but not without a cut on her arm, Mika's eyes widened as he saw black blood come out of the wound before it closed a little, keeping the precious Siren blood in.

' _At this rate, they will either kill each other or one will be the victor… I can't allow Krul to die!"_ Mika growled before he charged, drawing his sword and stabbing Guren in the tail.

"AARRGGG!" Guren shouted as he felt the pain of a sword stabbing into his tail, while Krul took the opportunity and went for Guren's neck, but she was deflected by a new Merman; Yuuchirou.

Mika's eyes widened as Guren spun, managing to whack him into Yuu, sending both of the princes tumbling through the water. Mika stared at the black haired prince in surprise as yuu did back to him.

"You're still here?!" Both of them questioned at the same time.

Mika gulped, nodding while Yuu got off Mika. "Mika! Fight the enemy merman! Not fall into him!" Krul growled before her and Guren fought each other blow-for-blow.

"Yuu! Show that Siren Bastard what we Mermen are made of!" Gruen shouted, deflecting and attacking the Siren Queen.

Mika and Yuu glanced at their leaders and back at each other before mika grimaced, he attacked Yuu, swimming towards him at full speed, he managed to hit Yuu in the arm, drawing blood and hitting close to the bone, Mika stopped he was behind yuu and turned around to face Yuu again.

Yuu Yelped but quickly reacted, striking Mika in the shoulder. Mika growled, swimming backwards, near the ceiling While Yuu swam after him.

Mika got ready for impact with the ceiling and once he touched it, he dodged Yuu's Sword and stabbed the Merman in the back, but wasn't able to get very far in before Yuu twisted around.

Yuu winced but managed to get his arm to swing at the Siren, shallowly slicing Mika's skin on his chest, cutting a few scales as well. The two princes kept fighting, soon exiting the palace from a opening near the ceiling and fighting over top of the Siren kingdom; it was littered with bodies of Sirens and Mer-people alike, dead and alive. Still and fighting.

Mika dodged another one of Yuu's attacks with a twirl in the water, he aimed to take Yuu's head off but the other seemed to be doing the same thing. They both panted, stopping their battle as they stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to slice the other's head off, both of their swords were at each other's necks.

As they were having their stare-off, they both didn't notice the net coming their way until it was too late. "M-mikaela! There's a net!"

Yuu yelled as he swam as fast as he could away from it, Mika turned around and did the same once he saw Yuu was right, a huge metal net was coming their way.

They both swam downwards, attempting to escape the net but it was too quick and scooped them both up, Mika squeaked as Yuu was pushed against him from the pressure of the net's speed As Yuu struggled to get out.

Mika screamed out for Krul and tried to cut the metal net but only hurt himself as they were slowly reaching the surface, Krul seemed to have heard Mika's cry and darted out of the castle, followed by Guren.

The two rulers swam the fastest they could, both afraid they would lose their heirs, but it was too late. The boys were being lifted out of the water and into the air.

"KRULLL!"

"GUREN!"

-To be Continued...-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Sorry, but this chapter is a little shorter then the last one! Hope you guys like it though!)

Both the boys struggled but they only managed to slap each other from the amount of struggling they were doing. "Shit!" Yuu shouted as the net dropped into a tank inside the ship

Mika let out a squeak as Yuu swam past him, brushing his scaly tail on his arm as he slammed his hand on the wall to the left of the empty tank. "Yuuchirou…?" Mika frowned as he swam away from the net as it lifted out of the tank.

Yuu slowly turned to Mika, glaring at the blond from frustration but his eyes softened a moment later. "Yeah, Mikaela?" Yuu sighed, unconsciously moving a little closer to the blond.

"D-do you think we will… see them again? See the ocean? See Krul and Guren?" Mika asked, nervously glancing up at Yuu as the light coming from the top of the tank shone on his irresistible messy black hair.

"We will. We will escape and…" Yuu frowned, suddenly feeling sleepy as a purple substance mixed in the water. "Y...Yuu….." Mika murmured before closing his eyes and blacking out.

Mika groaned as be began to regain consciousness. He's pretty sure at some point when he was about to ask Yuuchirou if they wanted to form a temporary alliance so they could escape from wherever the humans were taking them, they both blacked out from some purple substance mixing in their water.

Mika shook his head, realizing he was underneath some kind of weight. Opening his eyes, he saw a mess of black and a beautiful four-finned forest green tail. Mika's eyes widened, blushing slightly at the closeness, but started getting even more flustered as Yuuchirou starting to wake up as well, mumbling something about laying on something soft.

"Eh…...EHHHHHHHHH!?" Yuu Shrieked as he tried getting off Mikaela but hit the top of the container they were in.

Mika frowned, feeling around in the dark box, there wasn't very much space, only enough to fit the two of them on top of each other, with only a little arm space on the sides. Luckily, they were still in water, so they wouldn't dry out.

"What the hell is with this container?! It's way too small!" Yuu squirmed, obviously embarrassed at how close they were.

"I don't know, but one thing's for certain. We're being brought somewhere that they need smaller packages…" ' _Where were they going?'_ Mika rubbed his face as he tried to move, but ended up making Yuu squirm even more.

"Hey! Shut it up in there!" Someone yelled from outside the container, knocking on it a few times.

"Umm.. Excuse me, but we are kind of squished together and we don't know where we are going…" Mika called out, seeing if that person would respond. Which, they did. Rudely.

"Piss off! You're gonna have to deal with it until we get to camp!" The man yelled at them again, kicking the box this time, making them both gasp in surprise as the box rolled over a bit. Making them switch places with Mika now on top and Yuu on the bottom.

"Shit… That didn't help…" Yuu groaned, wincing from the sudden pain in his head. "Are you okay, Yuuchirou?" Mika asked, reaching over and touching Yuu's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can just call me Yuu thought." Yuu said, grinning at Mika, even though they both couldn't see anything.

Mika nodded as a response befoe turning his head away. "You can just call me Mika then…"

"Heh, alright Mika!" Yuu chuckled as he felt Mika remove his hand out of embarrassment of keeping it on his face for too long.

Yuu smiled before they felt the box jump from the rocks underneath the wagon they were in. Mika winced as his head hit the top of the tank, as they heard shouting outside the container.

"Get them into the tank! NOW!" Someone with a commanding, yet intimidating voice shouted outside. Yuu and Mika tried to listen in to what they were doing until they felt the container harshly being lifted off of the wooden contraption that carried them.

"What's going on…?" Mika mumbled, moving his head around to try to get a jist of what was happening to them.

"I dunno…" Yuuichirou whispered back, blushing a the feel of their tails rubbing together as they move around, trying to listen in on what the humans were saying.

But it didn't last long as the box they were in was roughly tossed into… water? Mika's red and blue eyes widened as the lid of the box was loosened from the impact, he pushed the lid, making it creak slightly before it popped off.

Yuu sighed in relief as the blond quickly swam out of the small container, letting him get out after him. But, Yuu instantly wanted to go back in the container once he saw many humans staring at the two. "Shit." Mika swore as one of the humans walked up to the glass wall, looking like he was in charge.

"I'm Kureto Hiiragi. I am the head of the Hiiragi family and the Imperial Hiiragi Circus. You will be performing in a week. Asuramaru, you will be in charge of the Mermaid, while Ferid will be in charge of the Siren. Make sure they get their tank water cleaned regularly and they get some food. Make sure they are ready to perform by next wednesday." Kureto sternly commanded.

The one called Asuramaru nodded, giving Mika a thoughtful look before drawing his attention to Yuu. Ferid however, just smirked at Mika, sending shivers down the blond's spine. But he stayed calm, being as emotionless as possible.

Kureto nodded at the two boys before he turned around and marched out of the tent they were in, followed by a blond haired woman who surprisingly had a few scales on her body.

Mika saw Yuu tense when he caught sight of the blond woman but calmed down a moment after. Mika sighed as he swam to the furthest corner of the tank, away from everyone while two others had walked near the tank when everyone else was leaving.

"Heyyyyyy Newbies!" An ashen haired girl shouted at the two, obnoxiously knocking on the glass.

"Shinoa, i think they will find that extremely annoying. The siren will probably try to hypnotise you with his singing to kill yourself." A pink-peachy haired man groaned.

"Where are we? What did Kureto mean by performing?" Yuu asked, Glaring at Shinoa who was still tapping the glass.

"You are in your tank, in a tent, in the middle of camp. Kureto wants you guys to make up and act so you can perform in front of humans. Otherwise, he will either torture you two or kill you two if you guys don't pull your weight by getting us all money to pay for your food and stuff. Buuuuuut i'm sure you two lovers can do it." Shinoa giggled, turning around with a suggestive look in her eyes.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Yuu yelled, madly blushing as he hit the tank wall. "W-We are NOT Lovers!" Yuu roared, staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Well… For the acts, it's better if you partner up with someone so you two will perform better and get more money for us. Of course i and Kimizuki are exceptions to that due to me being part of the Hiiragi family and Mr. Pink hair here's sister being one of our main money producers." Shinoa stated proudly, facing the two princes again.

"There's no way i'm hooking up with a mermaid." Mika growled, baring his fangs at Shinoa. Mika blushed at the thought of them together.

"I agree, we're mortal enemies!" Yuu nodded, facing away from all three of them, refusing to let them see him in a blushing mess.

"You're really dense, aren't you? I see the looks and blushes you guys make, there is no denying it! Well, we will leave you two to your business~" Shinoa grinned before dragging Kimizuki out of the tent, leaving the two princes in a flustered mess, quickly moving on the opposite sides of the tank.

"What. The hell?!" Yuu muttered, flinching as their tails touched in the small tank.

"I don't get how they don't see how we are supposed to be enemies. Not lovers. Or even partners." Mika sighed, glancing over at the pretty black haired Mermaid, ' _but he truly is enchanting in the dark…'_ Mika thought, blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hey Mika?" Yuu frowned, turning to the blond Siren. His blush faded and his face wore the expression of ' _i'm going to ask a question that's been bugging me for a while'._

"Hmm…?" Mika hummed, fidgeting with his hands anxiously, his blush slowly disappeared.

"Why didn't you try to eat the humans? Don't you Sirens sing and get them to come to you, so you guys could eat?" Yuu asked, his tail twitched as if he was a little nervous around Mika.

"Mmmmhmmm… We do but… I hate it. I hate the feeling of killing another creature-like humans and mermaids." Mika mumbled, turning away to hide the blush that started to show once again. "I know, us Sirens are not usually like that, i dunno why i'm like this but… It's who i am i guess." Mika smiled a bit, looking at yuu in the eyes.

"Wow… I never thought i would meet a Siren who hates killing! So, what do you eat then? Do you have others kill for you?" Yuu asked, wincing as Mika's expression darkened ' _Great job yuu, you and your big mouth… You just were making progress with him!'_ Yuu sighed as he mentally slapped himself.

Mika sighed, as his ear fins drooped. "Yeah, Krul forces me to eat what the hunters get… Usually it's human, but sometimes it happens to be Mermaid."

"Hmm… Well that's fine! I'm glad you don't like to eat human and mermaid.-Shit, that came out weird!" Yuu groaned, grabbing his messy hair.

Mika laughed-it was probably the cutest thing Yuu has ever heard from a Siren. ' _Holy Fuck! His laugh is adorable!'_ Yuu though as he stared at the blond.

"Nah, it's fine. I know what you meant." Mika warmly smiled. Yuu gave him a timid smile before he swam over to the Siren and held out his hand. "Wanna be allies for until we get back to the ocean, Mika?"

Mikaela's sectoral heterochromia eyes gazed into yuu's green ones in bewilderment but a smirk quickly replaced the expression when he grasped Yuu's hand. "Sure."

The two stared as eachother for a while before the tent opened to reveal Asuramaru, his hair was once again, defying gravity. "Hello you two. Yuuchirou, i brought you some food. I hope you don't mind eating salad. It's the only thing we have at the moment and Mikaela, Ferid said he was busy so i got you some steak here." Asuramaru said, waving a steak and a bowl of salad as he walked closer and closer to the tank.

Asuramaru tossed the steak and salad over the tank, watching as the two boys moved away from it, as if it was poison. "Pfffftt! Guys, it's not poisoned!" Asuramaru grinned, watching as the boys relax slightly.

Yuu was the first to eat, he was starving. Yuu moved towards the closest leaf to him and grabbed it. It had a weird texture in his hand-he liked it. Yuu brought the salad leaf to his mouth and slowly nibbled on it, yuu's eyes widened "Damn… What is this stuff called again?" Yuu asked, grabbing the rest of the leaves that were around him.

Asuramaru snorted "Salad." While Yuuchirou nibbled on the rest of the salad.

Mika frowned, and hesitantly reached for the slab of meat "W-what exactly is steak?" Mika asked as he picked up the meat.

"Cows." Asuramaru grinned, watching mika frown at the steak.

Mika gulped and bit into the steak ' _woah… It doesn't taste like human, mermaid or even fish! It tastes… rich, and really good!'_ mika thought as he drank all of the blood out of it, leaving the meat shriveled and dead-looking.

Yuu stared at Mika, flabbergasted by what he just saw. Instead of munching the meat down like ost Sirens would-he drank all of the blood out. ' _Kinda like a vampire…'_ Yuu blushed at a thought that abruptly popped into his head. ' _Yuu, no. Don't think about that! … … ... Shit'_ Yuu blushed even more as the thought came up again; mika drinking his blood.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, completely unaware of what he just called Yuu.

Yuu turned to mika, startled by the blond breaking him out of his thoughts. "Yeah? Mika?"

"Are you okay? Your face is red…" Mika tilted his head, his ear fins perked in interest as his fins on his tail flattened.

"E-EHHH?!" Yuu's face suddenly went from 5% redness to 50% within a few moments from being caught blushing. "W-W-What are you talking about?! My face isn't r-r-ed!"

Yuu crossed his arms grumpily as he turned his head away from the blond who in his mind, looked very hot with the flicking of his ear fins and the smirk plastered onto his angelic face.

Yuu glanced back at Mika, curious why there was snickering in the Siren's direction. "A-Are you laughing at me?" Yuu squeaked as Mika's hand flew to his mouth, the blond was shaking as he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Okay. Bye bye, i'm gonna leave you two to whatever you guys are doing now." Asuramaru blurted, quickly leaving the tent.

Yuu grumbled and tightened his crossed arms, with his blush slowly increasing. "Ahhh, sorry Yuu-chan, you were really being funny there." Mika sighed and shook his head, slowly his giggles ceased and he gazed back to Yuu with a small smile on his face.

"Hmpf."

"Do you accept my apology?" Mika smiled, tilting his head.

Yuu sighed and uncrossed his arms "Fine." Yuu smirked, his blush disappearing with his embarrassment.

Mika nodded his head and swam around in a mini circle in the spot he was in before. "What'cha doing Mika?" Yuu raised a brow in interest as Mika slowed to a stop.

"I'm too cooped up in this small tank, it barely gives us enough space for both of us to swim around in." Mika complained, stretching a bit before turning back to Yuu who was staring at him.

"Don't you agree?" Mika asked, pink dusting his cheeks as he looked at Yuu's perfect Mermaid body.

"Yeah, it would have been better for space if they had two tanks." Yuu mentally slapped himself again, for saying something that could imply that he doesn't like Mika's company or that he doesn't want to be in the same tank as him.

Mika floated to the bottom of the tank, looking up to the top of the tent as he relaxed. "Hey mika, i have a question." Yuu's voice startled the red and blue eyed boy, making him jolt up. "Y-yeah? What is it?" Mika blurted a little too quickly.

Yuu Held onto his mouth, snickering but calmed down a few moments later from the Blond's cute outburst. "I was wondering why you didn't eat your steak like most Sirens would? Does it have to do with you not like killing others?"

Mika giggled but shook his head "Nope, that has nothing to do with it. It's kind of been a habit of mine since i was little." Mika said, turning to yuu with a smile on his face.

Yuu Giggled and floated to the bottom, laying right beside Mika. "Well, I'm going to sleep now, I'm going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah? Why is that?" Mika asked, looking back to the top of the tent.

"Because i'm going to beat the shit out of that Kureto Hiiragi." Yuu said with a determined grin on his face as he lifted his fist above both of them.

"Well, I'll help you with that, i don't like how he's using us for his own greed. It's despicable." Mika agreed, lifting his hand above them and grasping Yuu's showing that he was going to support Yuu the best he could.

Yuu blushed at the contact but nodded with a fire in his eyes. ' _We will escape out of this mess up Circus.'_ Yuu thought before his eyes closed, feeling his and Mika's hands drift down beside them before he fell asleep with the most mesmerizing Siren beside him.

~To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!" A man shouted from outside, making the boys groan from the deafening screaming. Mika frowned, noticing there was something warm right beside him, he opened his eyes and stared at Yuu in shock but calmed down as he remembered what had happened to them.

"Morning Yuu-chan!" Mika smiled, his ear fins perked up in delight as the black haired merman beside him woke, jolting in surprise. "Shit! Mika you scared me half to death!" Yuu sighed as he calmed down.

"Heeeyyyyy Yuuuu! Miikkaaaa!" a _certain_ girl interrupted, waltzing in their tent as if she owned the place.

"What is it Shinoa?" Yuu asked, glancing over in her direction with a tinge of annoyance.

"Weeeeee got some friends for you two lovebirds!" Shinoa said before four people came into the tent with a big box-like container, similar to the one they were in the day before which was unsurprisingly, not in their tank anymore.

"W-woah! Wait!" Yuu shouted before he swam to the closest corner of the tank, while mika did the same before the box hit the water.

Yuu and Mika stared at the box-that was slowly sinking to the bottom in bewilderment. But they both broke out of their thoughts once they heard voices.

"Yuu? Yuuchirou? Is that you?" One voice asked before the lid started to creak.

"W-wait… Yoichi? Is that you inside there?" Yuu asked, moving near the box to see.

"Y-yeah, It's me, and Mitsuba! But she's really hurt!" Yoichi squeaked as Yuu broke the lid, helping them both out.

"What happened to her?" Yuu asked, worry coated his words like a mother's would if she found her child hurt.

"We were trying to find you my prince- Yuu! T-t-theres a Siren right behind you! Get back! I'll pro-"

"Yochi, shut up! You're hurting my ears and Mika is an ally. Not an enemy." Yuuchirou sighed, putting his mand over Yoichi's mouth to stop the brown haired merman.

"B-but Yuu-kun...Sirens are the Enemy." Yoichi frowned, holding onto Mitsuba tightly as if he thought Mika was going to grab her and eat the mermaid up.

"Yoichi dont worry! Mika's nice! He's family!" Yuu smiled, causing the Siren to blush and cover his face by turning away from them all and instead sighed and started to glare down the humans outside of their tank.

Yoichi seemed to trust Yuu's words and nervously put Mitsuba down and swam over to Mika, catching the Siren's attention. "S-sorry i was a little defensive… But… You know…"

Mika stopped him by nodding "It's fine, i understand."

Yoichi smiled and nodded back, holding out his hand. "Well, i'm Yoichi Saotome. It's nice to meet you!"

Mika took his hand and smiled back. "I'm Mikaela Tepes."

Yoichi's eyes widened and his expression turned from a smile to bewilderment as they shook hands "W-wait! You're THE Mikaela Tepes?! You're Prince Mikaela Tepes of the Sirens?!"

Mikaela hesitantly nodded, receiving shocked expressions from almost everyone from the room. "Yeah… That Mikaela, not that anyone has my name anyways."

Mika gazed over at Yuu who was as shocked as a deer in headlights. Mika blushed from the attention and turned away from everyone. "So Yuu-chan is also a Prince? Yuuichirou Ichinose, Prince of the Mer-people?" Mika asked, throwing the attention to Yuu who scratched his head nervously.

"Yup." Yuu nodded, receiving the same looks as Mika did.

"Wow~ Two princes of two different aquarian races who are obviously, sexually attracted together~ Very snazzy~" Shinoa pointed at them, raising an eyebrow suggestively as the two boys both become flustered while Yoichi takes a moment to process the words before staring at the two with a raised eyebrow and wide eyes.

"What did she-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHINOA! WE DON'T NEED YOUR BULSHIT IN THE MORNING!" Yuu yelled, swimming right up to the wall of the tank they were in.

"Sorry! No can do Cherry boy!" Shinoa taunted, giving him another look that made everyone in the room even more uncomfortable. "Anyways, wanna introduce your new friends now? I`m dying to meet them!"

Yuu sighed, gave the demon girl one last glare before he turned to his friends, he pointed at the brown haired boy first "This is Yoichi Saotome. He`s a good friend of mine that tends to break up fights between everyone."

Then he pointed to the blond Mermaid. "That's Mitsuba, she always bugs me about following the rules and stuff." Yuu waved, as the blond Mermaid gave him a glare, suddenly awake.

"It's so you won't die! Baka!" Mitsuba grumbled, crossing her arms and glancing over at Shinoa who was staring back at her with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Hmmm…. I think i may need some tutoring Mii-chan… I don't follow rules very well~" Shinoa grinned with a dirty gleam in her eye.

Mitsuba blushed and looked away and stared at Mika who was currently in a corner, glaring daggers at Shinoa who just sent him dirty gestures to him and Yuu. Yoichi was frowning, confused about what was going on.

"Aaaaaaaanyways, you guys gotta come up with your performance now~ Otherwise, you guys are gonna be dolls-no one wants that, trust me." Shinoa explained, but mika caught the soft words she said after; 'That's how i lost my sister…'.

Mika sighed and swam over to the wall closest to Shinoa and the humans. "Okay, we will but. I would like to request a few things."

Shinoa tapped her chin and nodded after a moment. "Okay, what are your requests?"

"First, this tank is a little cramped with four of us in here. Yuu and i could barely stretch out without bumping into each other's tails. With Mitsuba and Yoichi here too, it makes it even more uncomfortable. So i think we all would like either 2 larger tanks or 4 tanks for each of us." Mika pointed out.

"Second, can we be able to get out of these tanks every-now-and-then? I need space to be able to stretch out sometimes so i can perform at my best." Mika poked the wall of the glass tank.

Shinoa thought for a few moments, looking at each of their faces for about 30 seconds; Mika was staring at her intently, Yuu was staring at Mika with a faint blush on his cheeks while Yoichi and Mitsuba glanced from the two princes to Shinoa. Sighing, Shinoa grinned "Sure thing!" ' _I don't have that kind of authority but, oh well!'_

Mika's eyes softened and he sighed in relief and Yuu grinned and jumped on Mika with a hug… Before he jumped off and apologized. Mika laughed at Yuu's sudden reaction but waved him off, telling him it was fine.

"Well, you guys do your thing and we will do ours! See ya!" Shinoa grinned, sending Mitsuba an air kiss before leaving the tent with Shihou and the other humans. The marine people all sighed in relief and stared at each other, wondering who would be the first to say something. "Hmm… Well we should probably come up with something before we get in trouble…" Yoichi mumbled, rubbing his arm and looking to the side as if he was nervous.

"I agree. But what are we all good at?" Mitsuba responded.

"Well, i'm good with sword fighting!" Yuu exclaimed, throwing his fist to his chest with a confident expression.

"I'm good with drawing people in with my voice, just… Not killing anyone…" Mika mumbled.

Mitsuba nodded and thought for a few moments before gasping. "I've got an idea!"

Everyone stared at the young blond mermaid, listening as she explained her idea and orders on what to do, they all nodded and started to prepare. They all practiced every day, an hour became a day and a day became a week until the second week; the date where they were to perform.

"Alright! Remember what you have to do guys! " Yoichi squeaked as Kureto marched by.

Mika and Yuu both shot glares at his back before warming up with a few rounds of tag to get their adrenaline going. After that, they did some stretches to finish their warm up but by they finished Shinoa had shouted at them to go onto stage to perform.

Mika sighed and waited for the backstage to push his tank to the stage with the rest of the group. Soon they were all on stage, Mika in his own small tank and the three mermaids in a larger one.

"Hello boys and girls! We will be performing for you all tonight! I'm called Vampire! And as you can see, i'm a Siren!" Mika Announced, sending the audience a grin that had girls squealing in the stands.

"I'm Demon the Merman!" Yuu declared, bowing to the audience and when he was back up, he took out his sword and held it in a position showing he was ready to fight.

"I'm Archer, also a Merman!" Yoichi shyly reported, throwing a small object into the air that made a bunch of cracking and snapping sounds as it transformed into a bow and landed in Yoichi's hand at the perfect time.

"And last but not least! Everyone calls me Soldier! And i'm also a Mermaid!" Mitsuba proclaimed, jumping into the air and posing for a few moments, looking like the prettiest girl in the world with the water droplets surrounding her and the soft smile that has the men in the stand go crazy as she dove back into the water.

"And we are the AQUARIANS!" They all shouted while they all spread their arms and posing with smiles plastered onto their faces.

The audience went wild with clapping and shouts saying things like 'he's so hot' or 'she's super cute!'. The four of them looked at each other before they all nodded, they were about to start their performance.

Mika swam to the edge of his tank, singing softly as he tapped the rim of the tank and twisted his hair, softly gazing at each of the audiences, drawing their attention with his beautiful voice.

That was the cue, Yuu nodded at Yoichi who nodded back and Mitsuba dove under the water and resurfaced when she was at the wall of the tank and positioned herself the same way Mika was and began to sing along.

Yuu jumped from his shared tank to Mika's and jumped into the air; in sync with Yoichi in the other tank. They swirled at the same moment, also in sync with the songs Mika and Mitsuba were singing, moving at the exact moments when they spoke.

Yuu and yoichi landed back in the water when they jumped again, but they were heading right for each other, Yuu swung his sword and Yoichi shot his arrow; blocking the other's attack as they passed each other and landed in the opposite tanks.

The crowd went wild and started cheering and swooning over the four of them as they ended the song and the two boys jumping in the air once again, twirling in the air with their arms spread and dropping back in the water while at the exact moment, Mika and Mitsuba jumped and did the same thing.

Once they all were in the water, they lined up and held hands and raised them together and bowed, sending their arms back down as their bodies did. The crowd was crazy, throwing flowers and love notes at them.

Then, they all let go and waved at their audiences. "We will see you all next week!" They all shouted as the backstage dragged their tanks out of the stage.

"WOW GUYS! YOU REALLY WERE AWESOME!" Shinoa squealed, clapping her hands and hopping around the back room.

"I agree. But Yuuichiro, you should have put on more of a smile." Shihou agreed, crossing his arms and giving them a sigh.

"HEY! Were you the one out there? NO! So Shutup four-eyes!" Yuu growled, glaring at the pink haired boy.

"Are you even trying to make me mad?!" Shihou glared right back, walking up to the tank, face-to-face with Yuu.

"Nope! I wouldn't waste my time on you!" Yuu snarled, smashing his forehead against Shihou's

"Says the idiot. Congrats, you have a life to spend time on." Shihou sighed, pushing up his glasses before sauntering away.

Yoichi slightly blushed as he glanced at Shihou but it soon disappeared as the pink haired man left. While he saw Mitsuba and Shinoa flirting with each other, and Yuu and Mika blushing as they glanced at the other. Yoichi giggled and caught everyone's attention.

"What is it Yoichi?" Yuu asked with a pink tint to his cheeks as Mika stared at the raven haired boy.

Yoichi shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing really, just something i noticed."

Mika raised his eyebrow and Shinoa looked at everyone before she got the idea. "OHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to Shinoa. "Yoichi is amused by how we all now have someone we have fallen for! You know, Me and Mi-chan, Cherry boy and Blondie and Yoichi and Shihou, that kinda thing!" Shinoa announced with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You know~ We should get you guys one more tank… So we will have three in total, one for Mi-chan, one for Yoichi and one big one for Yuu and Mika!" Shinoa said in a suggestive tone.

Mika blushed madly and suddenly found his tail the most interesting thing in the world. While Yuu stared at the little ashen haired devil with a flabbergasted expression as his cheeks reddened by the second.

Yoichi squeaked and Mitsuba shook her head to make the growing blush fade. After a few moments of silence, Yuu shouted "WHAT THE HELL."

Shinoa giggled and swaggered out of the back room, leaving the Aquarians alone with each other. "Jeez, that she-devil's crazy." Yuu mumbled as Mitsuba sent him a glare.

Mika sighed as his blush diminished and looked at Yuu "Well, let's just take a break for this… conversation now. We need to be prepared to be bombarded with people in the display section."

Mitsuba nodded in agreement and Yoichi jumped over to Yuu's and Mitsuba's tank, leaving Mika alone in his smaller tank while some people nodded at each other and started to push the tanks over to the western part, where many other creatures were being displayed.

"Shit. People have already seen us…" Yuu mumbled as people glanced over at them and started to squeal or trail them until they stopped and were positioned.

Mika forced a smile as a few girls come over to his tank and swooned over his 6 pack or how cute he looked, while Yuu frowned as a strange feeling settled in his gut, making him feel slightly sick.

' _Is this Jealousy? N-no! Why would i be jealous? I-It's not like i like him like that… But he does look hot-SHIT, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT YUU!'_ Yuu mentally threw himself at a wall and sighed as a bunch of people crowded their tank. He threw them a smile and they went ballistic.

Mika swam up to the wall of the tank and tapped it, in front of a girl he smiled again. Many girls-and even guys started squealing and attempted to touch Mika through the glass as he giggled and swam up and jumped into the air but being careful not to splash them too much.

But they loved it, some of them went crazy about not wanting to wash their shirt because the water that Mika touched is on it.

Yuu was also getting a lot of attention when he knocked on the tank wall, the girls did the exact same thing as they did to Mika so to change it up a bit, Yuu swam up to the top of the tank and when half of his body was out of the water, he grabbed the rim of the tank and leaned over his fans.

The people went crazy, trying to touch Yuu or they were talking pictures, many of them were blushing, including Mika at the Black haired Merman. Water dripped down his face and chest as he held a bright smile on his face.

Mika shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced over at Yoichi and Mitsuba who were also getting attention. Mika smiled and decided to do the same as Yuu, but winked at his fans before diving back in the water, giving his fans a splash.

The two of them continued like this for a few hours, silently competing on who can get the most fans-they tied.

Mika sighed and sunk to the bottom of the tank, giving his muscles a break as he listened to Yuu talk his ear off about his overly extravagant plans to escape. While Yoichi and Mitsuba both relaxed too, it was a long day of entertaining their audiences that none of them realized they were exhausted until they got a break.

"So What do you think?" Yuu asked, smiling at the blond.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good plan but we need a safety net for this-otherwise, things might not end very well." Mika nodded, turning away from the energetic Yuu with a blush dusted on his pale cheeks.

"WOAH GUYS! YOU'RE AMAZING!" A female voice shrieked through the camp while the so-called-she-devil walked in the tent with an overjoyed expression.

"Thanks to all of you, we managed to raise over 30,000 yen!" Shinoa laughed, showing the Aquarians the numbers on a piece of paper. "If we keep this up, then we will be livin' it large!"

Yuu gasped and punched the water around him in excitement "Woop!"

Mitsuba giggled while Yoichi hugged Yuu in their shared tank. "Wow! That's amazing!"

But, their excitement was short lived as the tent flap opened and revealed the devil himself- Kureto Hiiragi and his follower of a brother. "I heard you four had raised lots of money for us. Congratulations." He commented, but there was no happiness or excitement in his voice or expression; there was only a stone cold, expressionless face.

Everyone went silent except for the boy with the largest mouth; Yuuichirou. "Yeah. It's great and all, but can we get out of this place now?"

Kureto stared at Yuu for a few moments before narrowing his red eyes. "No. You four will be staying with us. But we will be getting each of you your own tanks- be grateful i am giving you four this much."

"You can't keep us captive!" Yuu growled, punching the tank's wall but Kureto only harshly frowned in response.

"Actually, i can. You are all monsters and no human in their right mind would want to save you when they only see that you are being treated well… No one will save you, no one can save you. If you wish to leave… I will see to you leaving. Permanently." Kureto sadisticly grinned.

' _Does that mean… He will kill… us?'_ Mika thought as he saw the glint of bloodlust in his eyes. "Now that i have that cleared up, you all will be performing every day now. You four need to earn your-"

"Everyday? B-but isn't that a little too much? We won't be able to keep it up every single day! We will eventually grow tired of it and the audience will-" Mitsuba started but stopped once she saw the deadly gleam in Kureto's eyes.

"No. You all will manage or, if you fall behind… You will not be able to catch up again." Kureto growled but strode to right in front of Yuu and Mika who were currently beside each other in the separate tanks.

"I won't allow you to kill us! You have no right to our lives." Mika snarled, his golden fins spread out wide as if he was trying to intimidate the man standing in front of him. But Kureto simply ignored his outburst.

"As for you two, i do not tolerate scum like you newbies to stand up to your superior. You both will be paying for your offences in three hours. Mikaela, you will be punished by my brother; Seishiro. Yuuichirou, you will also be punished by him. The form of punishment is up to him." Kureto cunningly smirked, sending the black haired brother called Seishiro the cue before they both left the tent.

Everyone in the tent went dead silent. No one wanted to make a sound, in fear they would break. ' _T-three hours… punished… We're going to be tortured… Aren't we…?'_ Mika thought before Yuu hit the glass tank, swearing in frustration.

/To Be Continued.../


	4. Chapter 4

Mika's golden ear fins drooped as he stared at the green tailed boy in the tank beside his. The raven haired boy turned to him and swam to the top of his tank. Mika frowned at what the boy was doing but his eyes widened in realization that he pushed himself against the wall of the tank that was closest to yuu before he leaped into the Siren's tank.

"W-what are you doing Yuu?" Mika stuttered as he swam towards the Merman.

"We need to come up with a plan! We need to get Mitsuba and Yoichi out of the circus!" Yuu answered, reaching out and grabbing onto Mika's pale shoulders.

Mika realized what he meant by getting them out of the circus and nodded with a determined expression. "I agree, but what should we do?"

"How about, when everyone is distracted with our punishments, we get someone to get them to the ocean for help!" Yuu gasped and glanced at Mitsuba and Yoichi who were about to dismiss the idea.

"I know you two don't want to leave us here, but you both must get out to get help from Guren and Kruel, say that we are okay." Mika ordered for Yuu, knowing what he wanted to say to the two in the other tank.

"Well… Me and peachy here can help you two escape." Shinoa blurted, with a confident expression on her face.

"WHAT THE FU-" Kimizuki started before Shinoa covered his mouth.

"Shhhh… It's your new name, deal with it!" Shinoa taunted with a devilishly mischievous smirk on her face.

Kimizuki growled and stomped away, giving Shinoa the finger as he slipped out of the tent. "Awww! Did i make Peachy mad?" Shinoa shouted at him.

Everyone waited a second before they heard grumbling and someone taking a deep breath in and out.

Shinoa burst out laughing while Yoichi frowned, clearly being worried about Mitsuba gave Shinoa a smile. Mika and Yuu looked at each other before they giggled.

"Well, this might work… Alright, so when everyone is distracted; Shinoa and Kimizuki will get both of you out of here to get help from both the Mermaids and Sirens…" Yuu mumbled, repeating the plan to himself.

Mika nodded and turned to the Yoichi and Mitsuba who were both hesitant about the plan but seemed like they would go along with it anyways.

/ Two and a half hours later, after planning their escape/

Mika sighed and sunk to the bottom of the tank Yuu and Mika will how be sharing-of course it was the smaller tank… The blond Siren tangled his hand into his hair as he sat at the bottom, watching Yuu attempting to pace around the tank but all the raven haired boy really accomplished was slapping his green tail at Mika's face and tumbling through the water as he apologised

"It's fine Yuu, i know you're anxious, i am too… But we will get past this together, i know we will." Mika sighed as he closed his eyes and pulled his hand out of his absurdly fluffy golden-platinum hair.

"I… Just want to kill that Kureto… He will pay for hurting my Mika…" Yuu mumbled. But looked up at the gasp coming from the other.

Mika stared at him, quite shocked by what he had just heard. The poor Blond's face was beet red while he sprung off the bottom of the small tank. "Y-Y-Yuu… I-I Didn't take you for… an acquisitive person.." Mika hid his face from under his hands as Yuu squeaked.

"A-AH! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean that! I-It just slipped out!" Yuu shouted, but realized that didn't help either.

"Holy mother fucking SHIT! I did NOT mean i think about you!" Yuu curled up into a ball of embarrassment and tried to hide his flustered state that was quickly spreading to his ears. "Shit, i made it worse!"

Mika's shoulders started to shake as Yuu started to hear muffled gasping-' _HOLY SSSSSHIIIITTT! Did i make Mika cry!? Great going you Fucking IDIOT!'_ Yuu swore, he could have dug a hole and died in it-if he could that is.

But Yuu's mental breakdown was short lived as Mika burst out laughing. The enchanting blond siren clutched his onto stomach as he laughed like there was no tomorrow. ' _Mikaela's laugh… Is… Fucking Adorable!'_ Yuu thought as he lifted his head out of his ball of embarrassment.

"Hehe… Ahhh… Sorry. I wasn't trying to laugh at you but, your reaction was just priceless! I was only joking around… Sorry if i-"

"D-don't Worry Mika! I was just suprised by my own words, and for a moment, i thought you were crying…" Yuu snickered as he uncurled from his 'embarrassment ball' But he still had a small blush on his slightly tanned skin.

Mika snorted and shook his head. "Y-you thought i was crying?" Mika asked with a curious grin plastered onto his face.

"S-shut up!" Yuu growled while his blush-once again deepened until it was the colour of a rose.

Mika chuckled and swam over to where Yuu was and took his hands in his own. "Yuu-chan! That's not nice!" Mika whined while Yuu's ever growing blush grew even darker and spread all the way to his ears.

"M-M-Mika!" Yuu stammered as the pale siren let go of his hands and swam over to the closest wall of the tank to the exit.

"You guys know that it's pretty difficult to sleep when you two are flirting right?" Mitsuba groaned as she swam over to the closest wall of their tank and tapped on it. Yoichi rubbed his green-ish yellow eyes tiredly and yawned.

"A-ah… Sorry, we didn't mean to wake both of you up-"

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!" Yuu interrupted Mika with a flustered roar.

"Well… You guys _were_ saying cute things to each other… so… I would say-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuu interrupted Yoichi as his tail smacked the water around him as he curled up into his 'embarrassment ball' once again.

Mika giggled but their amusement was short-lived as Ferid, Asuramaru, Shinoa and Kimizuki all stepped into the tent.

"Hope we aren't intruding on anything~" Ferid purred before he swaggered over to Mika and Yuu's tank.

Mika felt a shiver crawl up his back-he really didn't like this creep. He seemed like a messed up Pedofile… Probably is.

"Go away, no one needs your shit." Mika growled, sending the silver haired Incubus a death glare.

"Awww, and here i thought you would blush… But i see your Princess is~" Ferid smirked as he checked Yuu out.

"Okay Ferid, i think you've had enough time being a perverted pedofile." Asuramaru sighed as he walked over to Ferid, smacking him on the head.

"Ow… That wasn't nice Asura!" Ferid whined as he rubbed his head to where the demon smacked him.

Asuramaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we gotta pull you guys over to the stage."

Mika and Yuu both nodded and watched as Shinoa and Kimizuki talked to the other two before they were dragged out of the tent they shared.

Yuu sighed and swam over to where Mika was currently floating and held the blond's hand. "We will be fine, we will get out of here and go back to our… normal lives…"

Mika nodded but his fins and ear fins drooped while he looked away. "But… I don't want to go back to our normal lives…" The blond mumbled; quiet enough that Yuu wouldn't hear.

"Sooo~ Have you two been having fun together~?" Ferid asked innocently, as if he said something completely normal.

"Ferid. Stop. You're being annoying again. I don't want to hear you talking about anything that has to do with you, so… Shut up. Got it?" Asuramaru growled, his feminine voice lowered to show how serious he was.

"Awww! You're no fun Asura!" Ferid grumbled as they pulled the tank onto the stage where Seishiro, Kureto and everyone else were waiting.

Mika gulped as he saw everyone in the Imperial Hiiragi circus in the stands. Kureto was of course on stage too with his brat of a brother standing beside him.

"Well, now that the _entertainers_ are here, let's get started!" Seishiro laughed and turned to his brother; Kureto. "Now, should i take it easy on them? Or go straight to the hard stuff?"

"They need to learn. Do what you want." Kureto dismissed his brother with a wave and Seishiro stalked over to where Mika's and Yuu's tank was.

"Alright, we will do with the blond one first!" The brat ordered.

Asuramaru nodded at Ferid who only smirked as they pushed the tank from the front, tipping the tank over. The water in the tank all splashed out and over the stage, while Yuu and Mika both gasped in surprise as they flopped onto the hard, wooden stage.

Mika smacked his tail against the ground to try to get up, but wasn't able to try again before he found ropes being tied around his body and arms. The siren struggled by trying to wiggle his way out, but it was out to no use as a giant Harpy grabbed onto the rope and dragged him towards the psycho brother.

"N-no! Torture me first! Please! Don't hurt him!" Yuu screamed as he flipped around the stage, trying to get closer to Mika. But Asuramaru held him down before he could get far.

"It's okay Yuu-chan! I will be okay!" Mika strained as he was thrown onto a hard, metal chair that Aoi brought up behind him. His head banged against the chair backing, causing him to hiss.

Seishiro snapped his fingers and two male undines dragged a pot of burning coals towards them. Mikaela's sectral heterochromial eyes widened as he noticed a few metal bars sticking out of the burning pot of horribleness.

"Now, can someone shut up the mermaid? He's annoying with all the screaming about Mikaela." Seishiro snarled, sending Yuuichiro a smirk as Ferid shoved a cloth in the ravenette's mouth

Seishiro swayed over to the burning pot of coals and pulled out a long metal bar. One side of the bar was practically white and was as bright as fire, there even was fire still on the bar.

"Put a cloth into his mouth too, we don't want him singing, do we?" Seishiro grinned while the large harpy opened the siren's mouth and shoved a cloth in, making the blond choke and gag.

Mika glared at Seishiro defiantly as he walked closer and closer, the metal bar getting painfully closer and closer until Mika could feel the burning sensation close to his slightly scaly shoulder.

Seishiro grinned as he grabbed Mika's fluffy blond hair and pulled his head towards the metal bar. "See this? This is going to burn your arms, tail, chest, anything i want it to burn really!" Seishiro laughed as he poked Mika in the shoulder with it, receiving a muffled hiss from the siren.

Mika jerked away from the burning metal, he could feel his own tears stinging his eyes as the spot where the metal touched, hurt like hell… Literally.

Mika shut his eyes and could hear Seishiro psychotically laughing like the psycho he is while he could hear yelling at Seishiro and Kureto to stop. Mika yelped and flinched away as much as he could from Seishiro as the devil beside him stabbed the burning metal at his side.

Seishiro laughed as he stabbed Mika in the arm and dragged it down to the boy's hand, making the siren scream as the exhilarating pain of the burns came from the line of burning flesh.

The blond gasped for air and tried his best to hide his screams-but it was to no use due to the pain of his skin bubbling under the touch of the hot metal. He felt his tears dribble down his face as Seishiro continued to poke and stab him with the hot bar.

Mikaela bit down on the cloth in his mouth as he once again tried to hold in his scream as Seishiro dragged the bar down his chest, to his tail. Mika gasped and cried out, feeling the burning sensation of his scales melting onto him and the angry red, stinging splotches left from the touch.

Seishiro sighed, seemingly getting bored. He turned to the pot and took out a flatter metal bar and stuck the previous one in. "How about this one…?" He laughed, glancing at the panting siren beside him.

Mika squirmed and tried to break free of the ropes but Seishiro slapped the burning metal on his chest, causing a sudden hissing with the horrible stench of burning flesh. Mika cried out, he wanted the pain to be over.

The blond siren bit down harder on the cloth and leaned back to try to get away from it. But Seishiro only pressed the hot metal closer as he dragged it down to the siren's stomach, while he received suppressed cries of pain.

Yuu managed to escape from Asuramaru's grip and started to wiggle his way to Mika but soon was held down by both Asuramaru and Ferid once again. "ET… hhim… OOOO!" Yu screamed, trying to talk with the cloth in his mouth as he continued to struggle.

Mika panted and sighed in relief when Seishiro took the metal off his stinging skin. "Hmmmm…. Hey Kureto, do you think pretty boy here has had enough?" He grinned, glancing over at Kureto who shrugged.

"Seishiro, did i not say it was up to you?" Kureto growled, glaring down Yuuichiro as he continued to squirm and scream out for Seishiro to stop torturing Mika.

"Indeed… So i will be switching tactics... " Seishiro smirked, with a deadly glint in his eyes, he reached into his back pocket and drew out a knife.

Mika's breathing hitched as the cold blade rested against his burning skin. Seishiro flicked his wrist and the blade cut Mika's skin around his collar bone, the blond gasped and tried to be as still as possible, knowing all too well if he moved too much, it could kill him if angled at his neck, chest, head, etc…

Yuu visibly stiffened and stopped squirming around, fear covered his expression as Seishiro walked around and behind the blond and cut Mika's cheek. "Ahhh… So you see what i have now? Good, now be an obedient dog and shut up." Seishiro hissed while he stabbed Mika in the shoulder, receiving a muffled cry from the blond.

Mika shut his eyes, he could feel the warm, sticky blood gushing out of his shoulder as Seishiro ripped the knife out. Tears once again sprung to his eyes as he felt the pain spring out of his burnt shoulder.

Mika felt his fins spring up as much as they could. Fear struck him as he felt the blade slither into his throat, right above his adam's apple. The boy could hear Seishiro's horrifying chuckles as the blade shallowly dug into his neck, drawing out a little blood.

"Hmmm… I'm getting a little bored with you… I guess i'll have to move on to the Green tailed one~" Seishiro laughed, to Mika; it was obvious the brat was drunk on power so he used it against others to make himself feel better.

Mika yelped when he cut his shoulder again and dragged it down to where the rope was and cut through. Mika fell onto the ground and curled up to try to contain the pain, but it hurt even more when he moved.

Yuu was let go of and he dragged himself over to Mika and hugged onto the golden tailed prince. "Mika! Are you okay? Well, of course not, but…-"

"I'm fine Yuu, i just have a few wounds…" Mika interrupted and put a finger on Yuu's mouth but flinched from the pain that shot through his body when he moved.

"B-but…"

"Get him up already! Jeez!" Seishiro yelled, seemingly tired of their obnoxious, cheesy talk.

Mika and Yuu both held onto each other as the Harpy dragged Yuu and Mika towards the chair, but before they reached it, Ferid held Mika down and the two were once again separated.

"Yuu...chan…" Mika squirmed, trying to get out of the Incubus's hold. Ferid only sighed and leaned close to Mika's ear. "You know, the more you struggle, the more he will be in pain~" Ferid advised,

Mika's red and blue eyes widened as he stopped squirming and glared at Ferid carefully before turning to where Yuu was being tied up. "But~ Of course, you can always try to save your princess…" Ferid mischievously mewed, sending shivers down the siren's body.

"Now, it wouldn't be fair to do the same thing to you as i did to your precious Mikaela… Oh! I know! I will start with cutting your arms, tail and chest and then i will whip you! Sounds good? Yes, it does!" Seishiro exclaimed.

The brat of a brother twirled the knife in his hand before he repeatedly stabbed Yuuichiro in the arm, making the ravenette yelp and flinch away from the pain. Mika gasped and yelled out "Yuu-chan!"

Yuu strained to keep cautious while Seishiro stabbed at his other arm, he saw his blood flying all over the place whenever Seishiro ripped back the knife from his flesh. His throat felt like someone cut through that too as he heard an ear-splitting screaming ' _Is the screams from me…?'_ Yuu wondered but confirmed it once he shut his mouth.

Seishiro was laughing like a maniac while we cut deep wounds on the Merman's tail and across the Merman's chest while the boy screamed and cried as if he was being tortured-well, he was anyways.

"Now that i've cut you all up, you must be sore! Let's whip away that pain, shall we?" Seishiro laughed, attempting to put more fear in the boy's eyes, to distract him from the whaling blond in front of them.

The Harpy tossed the psycho before Yuu a whip and while the brat slowly uncurled the whip, Yuu glanced down at Mika who was shouting his name over and over. Fear covered his face but before Yuu could do anything for the blond siren, Seishiro whipped the ground to get his attention.

Seishiro then waited for the Harpy to untie Yuu from the chair and sit him up on the ground, and Seishiro walked around to the boy's back and lifted the whip into the air. Yuu wasn't able to brace himself before the whip came down, cutting through his skin as it lashed down his back, over and over.

The black haired boy's scream echoed through the stadium, the other monsters were all getting queasy from both the earsplitting screams and the blood from the boy's wounds spraying out and onto the attacker: Seishiro.

Seishiro struck Yuu once, twice, thrice, four times, 10, 15 and 20 times before he stopped, leaving Yuu panting and collapsing onto the ground. His back was covered in his red blood, raw, swollen and aching like hell.

Seishiro threw the whip towards the Harpy who managed to catch the flying, bloody whip. Seishiro nodded at Kureto who only nodded back before turning towards their audience.

"This is what happens when you disobey me, refuse to submit to me or fall behind. You will be tortured in harsher ways if you attempt to escape. If you announce to the world about this, you and your loved ones will be disposed of. Now, go back to your tents and rest, practise, converse, eat, whatever you need. We will be performing again in a week, be prepared." Kureto announced before he sauntered away and left everyone to their own devices.

The black haired boy closed his eyes, his throat was raw from the screaming, his wounds hurt like an abyss of agony and his eyes were puffy from the tears that fled from his eyes.

Mika was released and he painfully crawled over to Yuu and carefully touched his cheek. "Yuu-chan… Are-"

"Yes Mika… I'm alive." Yuu groaned as he tried to tilt his head so he could look up at Mika, but his body protested and he rested his chin on the ground, facing the Blond who lowered his head onto the ground so they could look at each other.

Mikaela chuckled and gave Yuu a smile "Heh, i was going to ask if you were okay, like you did not too long ago…"

"Pffft. Copycat!" Yuu grinned, but they both fell silent a moment after Mika's response as a snicker, not wanting to hurt themselves anymore than needed.

Ferid and Asuramaru both nodded at each other as they filled the tank with two hoses they found backstage. "Hmm~" Ferid hummed as he stared down the boys, Asuramaru shivered violently before he smacked the Incubus on the head.

"Eww. Stop being a pervert Ferid, go and do your… Whatever with your boyfriend." Asuramaru growled, not wanting Ferid around him anylonger.

"Hmmm… Okay!" Ferid smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively "I'll leave them to you then~" Ferid said with a suggestive hint in his supposedly innocent voice.

Asuramaru growled and threw Ferid a punch, but the frisky silver haired Incubus dodged and swaggered away. "See you later~"

"Freaking creep... " Asuramaru growled, shivering as he walked over to the tap and turned it off as the Tank was now full.

"Shit… Hey Kiseki-Ou and Gekoin! Can you two help me with these two wounded love birds?!" Asuramaru shouted at two demons who were currently watching them with a mild interest.

"Nah, I'm content with watching you fail with those weak arms of yours!" Kiseki-ou Laughed before Gekkoin crossed his arms and leaned back. "And why would we do this Asuramaru?" Gekkoin boredly asked.

"Well, you two are strong and all, so i was wondering which one of you two could get these two in their tank before i could and all… IF not, i'll just say you two were just too chicken to touch these two!" Asuramaru taunted, hoping that they would comply.

"Ahhhh… Fiiiiiiinneee!" Kiseki0Ou sighed before he jumped out of the stands and swayed over to Mika.

"Hmpf. Do what you want, but i'm not helping two beings that can't get in themselves." Gekkoin growled before he disappeared to who-knows-where.

"Ahh… Okay, just you and me then! Let's see who can get one of them in first!" Asuramaru grinned as he picked up Yuu who only protested by saying "Ow! That hurts!"

Kiseki-Ou nodded as he picked up Mika who flinched as his cold Demon's hands touched his burning skin.

"Three… Two… One… GO!" Kiseki yelled as he tossed Mika into the with Asuramaru throwing Yuu almost at the same time.

Both of the boys yelped when the cold water hit their wounds. "Ha! I won! I won! Beat that Asura!" Kiseki-Ou shouted and cheered for himself.

Asuramaru sighed as he watched the small green haired, feminine-looking boy left the stage. Asuramaru's own purple-ish, gravity defying hair was a big mess and he sighed once again, knowing all too well that we would have to push them to their tent on his own.

"Alright guys, i will get you two to your tent soon… Just wait a few moments…" Asuramaru grunted as he attempted to push the tank. Little by little, he managed to get them backstage within five minutes.

Asuramaru gasped and panted as he bent down to catch a breath. "Jeeze! How heavy are you guys?!"

"Nnnnng…." Yuu groaned as he sunk to the bottom and layed there to let the water heal his wounds. Mika did the same but a lot more slowly as his burns stung horribly, making the Blond wince every inch he sunk by.

Eventually, Asuramaru pushed them all the way to their tent within 15 minutes and a lot of breaks along the way. He left the two to heal on their own, only to return a few minutes after to throw some salad and steak in the tank.

"Odd… I swear we had another tank here… Maybe it got moved? Oh well, if they escaped… Maybe they can help us all…" Asuramaru wondered as he left once again.

Mika opened his tired eyes and glanced over at Yuu who looked like he was about to fall asleep. The blond Siren chuckled and slowly drifted over to Yuu and moved a stray clump of his black hair out of his face.

"We will survive… I know we will…" Mika mumbled before he fell asleep with his hand on Yuu's hair, unaware of Yuu's arm inching over his waist as they both drifted into a deep slumber in each other's presence.

/To be Continued.../


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU TO DBD For THIS AMAZING PIECE OF FANART!  
LOOK AT IT! ITS SOOO CUTE MIKA IS UNBELIEVABLY ADORABLE IN THIS!

Fanart is right here: art/Mikaela-Hyakuya-Siren-AU-655979279

DBD, you really motivated me to make another chapter so quickly! So Thank you again!  
EVERYONE NEEDS TO THANK HER FOR THE EARLY CHAPTER! 33333

Yuu drowsily opened his eyes to find a pretty blond face close to his own. Yuu turned his head slightly but winced as he felt his body aching in protest against moving.

The ravenette felt his face heat up as he felt soft hands in his hair and his own arm wrapped around the sleeping Siren in front of him. ' _Mikaela's lips… Look really soft… I wonder how they would feel like? W-Wait! WHAT?!'_ Yuuichiro mentally screamed at his own wandering thoughts while he unconsciously snuggled closer to Mika's warmth.

"Nnnnng…. Yuu-chan…?" Mika mumbled as he woke, causing Yuu to jump out of the blond's hold, but only resulting in a string of curses. "A-are you okay?" Mika gasped as the warmth of the other was ripped from him.

"Ouchouchouchouch….. Tssssssss…. Y-Yeah, my back still hurts… And my arms.. And my tail…. Basicly everything hurts…" Yuu groaned as he sunk back to the bottom of the tank, but kept his distance from the boy he was currently sharing his tank with, in fear he might do something he might regret.

Mika chuckled "Same here… But, you did get it worse then i did."

"No way! You got a lot of burns on you! Whips are nothing in comparison!" Yuu disagreed, giving the blond a frown as he painfully crawled closer to him.

"Haa.. Funny Yuu-chan, but i'm fine! Yiu should be worrying about yourself!" Mika dismissed, poking Yuu on the nose before they both winced from moving too much.

The two of them caught each other's eyes for a few moments before they both turned away, letting silence draw a heavy line between them. But of course, their silence was soon disturbed as Asuramaru strode into the tent with some food. "Hey guys! Hope you guys are hungry, unlike yesterday which you guys fell asleep and we had to fish the salad and steak out, but, eh!" Asuramaru shrugged while he dropped the steak and salad in the water.

"Oh, sorry about that Asura." Yuu apologized, scratching the back of his head before he watched the salad leaves float on top of the water.

"It's fine. I completely understand with the whole punishment thing. It's good you guys got some rest, your wounds are looking a little better but i'm going to have to put some medication on it and all... " Asuramaru mumbled before he left the tent for a few moments before returning with a medication kit and a table being dragged behind him.

"So who's first?" Asuramaru asked as he laid the box on a table he dragged in with him. The small male unpacked the kit before turning back to the two.

"Yuu-chan first! My wounds are not as bad as his are." Mika blurted, forcing a smile to show he was okay.

"No! Mika-"

"Alright. Yuu, come up please! I can't heal you in the water." Asuramaru interrupted before Yuu could say anything else, the ravenette sighed and slowly made his way to the top of the tank before he carefully placed his arms on the rim with his head on his arms.

"Shit it hurts to move…" Yuu whined as he watched Asuramaru pull out a ladder from outside of the tent and set it up in front of the tank, and grabbing a few objects that came from the medication kit.

"I know, but you're going to have to deal with it for now. Oh and hold still please!" Asuramaru sighed as he took a look at Yuu's back, examining it to see if he needed stitches, which luckily the green tailed merman did not, but he DID need some on his arms…

"Hmm alright, brace yourself… This might sting." Asuramaru advised before squirting some water-proof medication on his hand. The feminine-looking demon rubbed the medication on Yuu's back, receiving a hiss from the Mermaid beside him.

"Might sting? Might STING?! IT HUUUURRRTTTSSS!" Yuu yelped, flinching away from the hand that was trying to put medicine on his poor scratched up back.

Asuramaru sighed. "Yes. Okay. It hurts. Now let me put more on, i haven't even covered a fourth of your back yet!"

Asuramaru and Yuu struggled for a good 5 minutes before Yuu's back was completely covered in the medication and half of his arms and tail were before Yuu complained about how he could put it on himself.

Asuramaru sighed and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine! You heal yourself! Mikaela, i'll try to heal you now."

Mika giggled and made his way to the surface, straining to lift his arms out of the water as the burns and wounds stung him.

Asuramaru quickly put the waterproof medication on mika to help heal his burns better and stitched up his stab wounds, Mika had to bite his tongue to hold back his cries when he got them done, which he still had to do for Yuu who was having a hard time putting the medication on his smaller cuts.

"Yuu come here, i need to stitch your arm wounds. This will hurt so you can look away or do whatever, just try not to move okay?" Asuramaru instructed before he got the needle and string ready.

Yuu gulped and glanced over at Mika who gave him the 'thumbs up', "Don't worry Yuu! It will help!" Mika reassured before he sunk to the bottom of the tank, being done his 'healing session with asuramaru'.

Yuu sighed and hesitantly swam over to Asuramaru who gently grabbed his arm and stated without much warning. "OWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOW! ASURA!" Yuu cried as he clenched the rim of the tank as he tried to contain how much it was hurting.

"Okay you big baby! You're done!" Asuramaru growled as he threw the needle on the ground frustratedly.

Yuu sighed in relief but frowned at Asuramaru who was climbing down the latter. "I'm not a baby…." Yuu pouted while he sunk down towards the bottom.

"Yes you are. Oh and watch out." Asura groaned before packing away the kit and glancing back at Yuu who stared back with a confused expression before he sunk down to the bottom and ended landing on Mika's lap, squeaking as they made contact.

Asuramaru laughed before he left the two of them alone. Mika chuckled and turned to his forgotten steak that Asuramaru left him-which was currently soaking in the water around them-yuck.

But mika swam over, feeling a little better but still sore and picked up the meat and sucked out all of it's blood it had, leaving it as a shriveled up, sad-excuse for a steak left. Which Yuu laughed after Mika was finished and started to collect his salad leaves in a pile in his arms before he started to nibble on them.

"What are you laughing at Yuu-chan?" Mika asked with a raised eyebrow while he laid at the bottom of their tank.

"I just still find it amusing how you eat like a vampire!" Yuu giggled while he shoved another few leaves in his mouth.

Mika laughed and his ear fins twitched in amusement. "Haha! Well you remind me of those tiny creatures called Chipmunks!"

"Chip...Munks?" Yuu asked, tilting his head in confusion while he shoved another leaf in his mouth, making mika snicker at the sight of Yuu's puffy cheeks full of leaves.

"You've never seen a chipmunk?" Mika gasped, as he loved a little closer to the messy haired boy.

Yuu shook his head. "Nope, Guren never likes it when i leave the palace… He always says something like 'the sirens will get you' or 'it's dangerous'. So i've never been to land… This is my first time and well-so far, it's pretty bad." Yuu laughed while he nervously scratched his head.

Mika laughed and turned his head towards Yuu's direction. "Well, this is my fourth time on land. Krul rarely used to drag me on land to either learn how to lure humans so i can eat or to show me what i should look out for if i came to land and i ended catching sight of a chipmunk. What i remember Krul telling me is that they are small creatures that stuff their cheeks with as many nuts as they can." Mika grinned, making Yuu choke on his salad leaves as he laughed.

Yuu swallowed down the rest of his food before he chuckled. "So... how is being a prince for you?" Yuu coughed while he averted his eyes from the red and blue ones of Mika as he layed down beside the blond.

"Ugh. Horrible! Kurl is always telling me what a Siren can do and cannot do, what my responsibilities are, how i should hate Mermaids for whatever reasons she says, oh! And i'm always surrounded by guards… That kind of stuff is basically my life, how about you? Is it about that same as me?" Mika smirked as Yuu groaned as the black haired boy nodded.

"Yep. Same shit as always." Yuu grumbled before he rolled over to face Mika which the latter mirrored. For a few moments, they both just silently stared into eachother's eyes. The two didn't notice how they both inched towards each other as if a string was pulling them together, until Mika lifted his hand and moved a stray hair from Yuu's face, causing him to blush and quickly turn away.

"U-Umm… Mika?" Yuu murmured, not entirely sure what he was going to ask but it was too late as the blond's ear fin twitched, showing that he heard Yuu.

"Yeah Yuu-chan?" Mika turned to Yuu, pink dusted at his cheeks from before.

"Why do you call me… Yuu-chan…? Yuu chuckled while he watched Mika's expression change from 'what does yuu want?' to 'Wait… What…?' to 'HOLY SEAWEED' While the siren's blush reacted immediately from a soft pink to bright red.

"Holy flipping dolphins! I'm sorry! I-I-It just… Slips out! I-I can-" Mika jumped, but Yuu grabbed onto Mika's hand before he could escape to the corner or the surface.

"It's okay! I… Like it when you call me that…" Yuu murmured, blushing as he pulled the embarrassed blondie back on the ground.

"A-are you sure?" Mika blushed, avoiding to make eye contact.

"Yep!" Yuu smiled. Mika's ear finns flattened against his head while he turned back to Yuu, thinking about how Yuuichiro's smile was probably ten times brighter than the sun.

Yuu's eyes softened when Mika gave him a smile back and they both once again started inching closer together. "So um…. How are your wounds?" Mika blurted, touching the skin on Yuu's arm, close to the stitches.

"They're better i guess. They don't hurt as bad as yesterday... " Yuu grimaced as he remembered the feeling of being whipped.

Mika sighed and hesitantly turned around so he was on his back. "That's good."

Yuu nodded and watched the blond stare up at the ceiling of their tent. "How about yours?"

"Much better." Mika mumbled while he closed his eyes.

Yuu glanced around the room, realizing there was a letter on the table with some kind of box. Yuu frowned and ignored it, he would ask Asuramaru to read it to him later. Yuu sighed in relief as he remembered Yoichi and Mitsuba had been able to escape, hopefully they would be able to get help from both sides.

Yuu sighed and looked back at Mika who was staring at him back. Mika blushed and his ear fins spread out while he leaned closer and hugged Yuu, causing the black haired merman to stiffen in surprise but soon relax to the touch.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Yeah mika?" Yuu hummed, playing with the siren's blond, fluffy hair.

"Do you think our families become allies…?" Mika asked as he pulled away a little, to look into the green eyes of the Merman he was currently snuggled up against.

"Yeah, i think they will… To get us out of here, but after that… They probably will disband that alliance to wage war again." Yuu sighed with a sad expression crossing his face before Mika rolled away from Yuu, much to both of their disappointment.

Mika sat up not too far away from Yuu and faced the merman with a sad but slightly frustrated expression "I don't want that, i want our races to live together in peace." Mika pouted while his golder ear fins drooped and his golden tail curled over his body.

"Neither to i, but my dad and all of the other mermen and mermaids want to… exterminate you sirens…" Yuu grimaced.

"But, what if they would allie forever?" Mika tilted his head, making the merman's face heat up as the blond's eyes stared into his own with an adorable intensity.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Yuu asked, with a light blush on his cheeks and a slightly tilted head.

"W-well, what is we tell your dad and my mom about our friendship? If they would allie because we managed to get along?" Mika explained, with pink cheeks.

"Friendship… Yeah, let's. We can show our two races that we can get along despite our differences!" Yuu smiled, he was slightly disappointed by just being friends but didn't let it show. ' _Besides, Friends is a start… Right?'_ Yuu commented in his mind.

Mika relaxed and he layed back down beside Yuu. They both stayed like that for a while, enjoying the silence between them, hand in hand as they both imagined their futures, what they are, and things typically sweet and relaxing.

Mika turned to glance at Yuu who was falling asleep, the blond giggled and turned his body to face the boy, watching as the ravenette slowly but surely drifted to sleep, once Mika was sure Yuu was asleep, he moved a hair out of the merman's face.

Yuu mumbled something about Guren being mean by tickling him and Mika chuckled. He swore, he could listen to Yuu's voice all day, even though they already have talked all day which surprisingly it was already nighttime,

' _Friends… Yeah… That must be what i'm feeling for him… But why is it that everytime i look at him, i feel weak and… fluttery?'_ Mika frowned, was that the correct word for his feeling? Maybe. He didn't know anyways, it was probably just the feeling of liking someone as a friend.

Mika would have analyzed it further but the rustle of the tent flap broke him from his thoughts as he jolted up into a sitting position to see Ferid swaggering over to the tank with a steak and a bowl of salad in his hands.

"Hello Mika! Is your princess sleeping~?" Ferid smirked as he gazed over towards Yuu's direction, making Mika feel like he needed to slap the silver haired Incubus in the face but stopped himself from reacting when Ferid faced him.

"Well, anyways i'm just gonna throw these here and be on my way! Crow's waiting~" Ferid cheerfully announced before he tossed the salad leaves and steak into the water.

"Oh! Mika! Wherever did your friend go? They kind of… Disappeared, if you know what i mean…" Ferid grinned, Mika opened his mouth to respond but Ferid interrupted him. "Doesn't matter to me, it will just help everyone get out of this hell hole but, if the people who helped them were to get caught…"

Mika glared at him as the Incubus shrugged and waved a goodbye before leaving him and Yuu alone with their food. The siren sighed, he really didn't want to have to deal with the Incubus anymore.

He was an odd one for his species, instead of targeting women, he targeted men and children-it's disgusting, Mika scrunched up his face in displeasure before he turned to Yuu and shook the ravenette to wake him up.

"Yuu-chan… Your salad is here…" Mika murmured, successfully waking the adorable merman up.

"Hmmmggg…." Yuu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes before blinking a few times. There was a salad leaf on his nose and he heard the adorable sound of Mika giggling. Yuu sighed and reached for the leaf and grabbed it before he moved into a sitting position.

Mika grabbed his sinking steak and chomped down on it and once again did as he routinely did; sucked the blood from the steak until it was shriveled up. While Yuu chuckled, once again amused by how the Siren ate and shoved lots of leaves in his mouth.

"Yuu-chan." Mika mumbled as he threw the sad excuse for a steak out of the tank, not really knowing why he blurted out the merman's name, luckily Yuu didn't hear him as he finished choking down his food.

"Hey Mika?" Yuu asked, turning to the siren.

"Yeah Yuu-chan?" Mika raise an eyebrow at the merman's sudden voice.

"Do you think Mitsuba and Yoichi are okay?" Yuu frowned, looking down at his tail as he moved it through the water to keep himself floating in the middle of the tank.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Mika softly shot back with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

Yuu sighed and tangled his hand through his mop of black, messy excuse for hair. "I dunno, i'm just worried they are having problems with getting both sides to ally. Or they ran into something or-"

Mika cut Yuu off as he swam over and hugged the merman, surprising him and himself. "Yuu, don't worry, they are fine. I know it, Krul would do anything to get me back and Guren and Shinya would do the same for you. Both the mermaids and sirens would band together to get their only heirs back."

Yuu started to shake and nodded into the blond's shoulder, hugging the siren back as they both sunk to the bottom of the tank again.

After a few moments, they both separated, much to both of their dismay and bore into each other's eyes. Mika was the first to break their staring contest but rested his head on Yuu's chest, causing the other's breathing to hitch and his face being filled with the pretty red colour that clashed with his eyes.

"M-Mika?" Yuu squeaked as the blond jolted, realizing he was getting a little too comfortable with Yuu.

"S-S-Sorry Yuu-chan!" Mika yelped as he jumped out of Yuu's hold. But the merman grabbed his wrist and made eye contact with the blond.

"Mika…?"

"I-It's fine Yuu-chan… I just realized… something…" Mika mumbled before he was pulled into another hug. Mika's red and blue eyes widened as he stiffened, clearly surprised that Yuu pulled him into a hug but relaxed a moment after and snuggled his face into Yuu's slightly tanned neck.

"Mika…" Yuu mumbled, barely audible as his grip tightened around the siren.

"Y-yes Yuu-chan…?" Mika uttered, pulling away a little to look into Yuu's forest green eyes.

"I don't like you."

Mika's ear fins instantly dropped and a heavy feeling crashed down on him as he stiffened and frowned with a scared but confused expression. Mika could feel his eyes start stinging and his body began to tremble.

"SHIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!" Yuu loudly cursed, letting go of Mika sn swearing over and over again. "GoshfuckingdammitwhytheFUCKdidisaythat!? I'msoosorry! I didntmeantosaythatand-" Yuu cried out as he curled up in a ball.

Mika sighed in relief and the heavy lifted a little as he put a hand on Yuu's shoulder. "It's okay Yuu, you just… Surprised me with what you said…"

"AAHHHHH I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY I DIDN'T LIKE YOU… If anything i like you alot-WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT EITHER-Well… maybe… SHIT! SHIT WHY IS THIS SO HARD TO SAY?!" Yuu mentally slapped himself as he grabbed onto his hair and started pulling it out of frustration.

Mika chuckled, he was feeling better since Yuu had gotten frustrated over saying it wrong. "S-so what were you going to say Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, swimming over to get Yuu's attention.

"Urrggg…. Well what i WANTED to say before my FUCKING moron of a mouth missed a few words, was… I don't like you as a friend… But instead… I think i like you as… more than a friend…" Yuu blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, refusing to meet Mika's mesmerizing blue and red eyes.

Mika's eyes widened and a blush as red as a rose began to show on his face. "Yuu-chan…" Mika mumbled before he wrapped his arms around the embarrassed ball of a beautiful merman.

Yuu finally looked up into Mika's eyes to see the blond smiling as they locked eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, slowly closing in...

"AAAAAANNNNNDDD KISS!" A very familiar voice screamed while she burst into the tent, making the boys jump away from each other in embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Go on~ Just pretend i'm not here guys~~" Shinoa smirked, waving her hand to signal for them to continue.

Mika and Yuu both blushed as red as if they were drenched in bright red paint. Both of them inched further from each other in embarrassment from what they were almost caught doing.

"Awww! You guys are no fun!" Shinoa pouted before the grumpy Kimizuki strode into the tent. He sighed and fixed his glasses before turning to Yuu and Mika. "Well, your stupid friends are in the ocean now." The pink haired boy grunted while Yuu's forest green eyes narrowed.

"Thanks. But they're not stupid! They are family!" Yuu corrected, sending the boy with glasses a glare as he crossed his arms, his blush fading.

Kimizuki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by none other than Shinoa. "Shihou here was balling his eyes out when he had to set Yoichi free!" Shinoa giggled.

"DID NOT!" Kimizuki yelled, his cheeks slowly becoming the same colour as his short hair.

"Yes you did~" Shinoa taunted, sending him a smirk before running out of the tent for her dear life as the boy with glasses raced after her with his double blades ready to strike.

Yuu laughed and swam over to Mika who was currently curled up in a corner in _his_ own ball of embarrassment. "Are you okay Mika?" Yuu asked, holding out his hand to lift Mika off the bottom of their tank.

"Yeah… Fine." Mika mumbled while he grabbed onto Yuuichiro soft and slightly tanned hand.

Yuu gave Mika a bright smile and swam over towards the middle of their small tank. "We should get some sleep, if i'm right… It should be around midnight now." Yuu grinned, his eyes flashed with something that looked like exhaustion while he sunk to the bottom, looking up at the ceiling of their tent.

Mika nodded and laid down beside Yuu, giving him a soft glance before he closed his eyes. ' _We will escape… We will go back to the Ocean… We will… Go… Back to our… No… Not our normal lives… To a new life, a new future… I know it…'_ Mika thought before the welcoming darkness took over, embracing him with a cold grip that he both hated but also found comforting.

\- 1 week later-

Mika closed his heterochromial eyes while he burst out of the water and into the air, holding his hands above his head and a sweet smile to the crowd. Yuu came a moment later, jumping slightly higher to show levels in their performance, making the crowd go wild.

They both did a twirl before grabbing each other's hands and diving back into the water with a giant splash. Their audience went crazy, clapping, screaming, shouting for them. Mika and Yuu both panted, inhaling and exhaling the water around them and watching their crowd get all riled up.

Mika swam to the top of the tank and grabbed onto the rim and leaned over, waving his arms at the crowd. "We will see you all next time!" Mika shouted while Yuu swam up and placed himself next to the blond, waving his hands too as the back-stage slowly dragged the tank away from the insane audience.

Yuu sighed and dropped back in the water with a relieved expression on his face. "I'm glad that the crowd didn't seem to mind not having 'Archer' and 'Soldier' away from our Aquarians group…" Yuu smirked as Mika dropped into the water giving the ravenette a soft smile.

"Indeed, though i think some of them were a little upset…" Mika mumbled, glancing back to where the stage was.

Yuu shrugged. "Well, it can't be helped."

Mika nodded and stretched his aching muscles. The Siren felt a little heat rise to his face as he felt the eyes of the Mermaid prince watching his muscles ripple against his skin. The blond shivered, not out of disgust but instead, out of excitement that his Yuu-chan was looking at him.

"Hey mika?" Yuu tilted his head in curiousity, watching as the one who was called gracefully turned to him, with his fluffy blond hair looking like it was the softest thing in the world.

"Yes Yuu-chan?" Mika gave Yuu an inquisitive look as he stopped stretching, giving Yuu his full attention.

Yuu stared at the majestically beautiful Siren before him and shook his head. "Nevermind."

Mika raised his eyebrows but soon wiped the expression when they were dragged into the viewing station where other monsters were currently being held for people to look at and donate money. The more money to the monster, the more they will perform.

 _Lucky_ for Mika and Yuu, they were the most popular so that meant, they had to perform at least 5 times a week with only one or two days to rest before going back to their routine of performing for an hour a day while the rest of the day was practice time.

Mika felt like he was going to internally die if they didn't try to come up with some kind of plan to escape, but he could wait longer… Just because the longer they waited, the longer they are together…

Mika's face heated a little and he turned away from the fiery Merman in front of him but he quickly wiped his thoughts out of his head as people started to crowd their station, saying 'Look! It's Demon and Vampire!' Or 'Oh my gosh!' 'They're soo hot!'.

Yuu and Mika both sighed at the same time and started entertaining their guests until it was well past midnight. By that time, only the monsters were left and the backstage crew had just started to bring in each of the monsters into their tents.

"Haaa…." Yuu sighed, sinking to the bottom of their tank with an exhausted but relieved expression painted on his face, closing his tired green eyes. "I'm soooo glad we don't have to perform tomorrow…"

Mika smiled and turned to the green-tailed merman. "Yeah, i'm happy we don't either… But Yuu-chan…" Mika mumbled, quickly swimming over to Yuu.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Yuu asked, opening one eye to peer over at the extremely attractive Siren that was swimming closer to him.

Mika leaned over Yuu and moved some of his messy black hair before he moved his head close to the merman's ear. "We should probably make an escape plan… So we can get back to our kingdoms…" Mika whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was around to hear them.

"Yeah… How about tomorrow? We're not doing anything then, we can figure out something-"

"No Yuu-chan… Tonight, so we _have_ tomorrow to put our plan into action or fix any problems with it." Mika quickly interrupted, giving Yuu a stubborn look as he puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

Yuu hesitated, carefully watching the blond before sighing, he knew the siren was almost as stubborn as he was so he gave in-THIS time, only because he was getting a little home-sick and wanted to see his family again.

"Alright, once we are back in our tent we will discuss it." Yuu mumbled, turning away with a bright blush on his cheeks as Mika hugged him.

The backstage crew soon came and pushed their tank all the way back to their tent and set it so they could pull it out in two days. Mika sighed and relaxed once they were gone and gave Yuu a ' _Let's get started…'_ look.

"Okay so what do you have in mind?" Yuu asked, turning to the blondie beside him.

Mika blushed as he watched Yuu's body turn towards him and he turned away. "W-Well i was thinking when we get our break tomorrow, we could ask Shinoa and Kimizuki Shinoa, Kimizuki and Asuramaru is they all could go to the ocean… So they don't hear my singing."

Yuu's forest green eyes opened as wide as they could. "S-singing? Are you going to draw everyone in?" Yuu asked, concern filling his eyes.

Mika slowly nodded. "I've decided that… I'll draw everyone in and order them to kill Kureto and Seishiro…" Mika mumbled turning back to the very confused Yuu.

"Order?"

"W-Well… Being of royal blood does have perks to my abilities, I can mimic a vampire with their mind control ability and use it in my singing instead." Mika shyly admitted, attempting to avoid eye contact as he twiddled his thumbs.

"That's awesome! We can take revenge on Kureto and Seishiro at the same time!" Yuu exclaimed, immediately pouncing on Mika with a hug.

Mika blushed and smiled while his chest felt like it was going to explode when Yuu's tanned skin made contact with his. "Y-Yeah… But i can only do it for so long before i either have to make a different command or stop, so… There's a possibility that Kureto and Seishiro won't be killed but only hurt."

Yuu shook his head and held the blond tighter. "That's fine, i want to do the finishing blow… I never want them to hurt you again." Yuu mumbled, nuzzling the siren's neck, making the latter gasp in surprise from the contact but soon relaxed and leaned into his touch.

"...Alright… But Yuu-chan…?" Mika frowned and pulled away, staring into the green eyes of the adorable and feisty boy holding him in their embrace.

"Hmm?" Yuu mumbled as he stared into the mesmerizing red and blue eyes belonging to the boy of his dreams-not that he would admit that…

"You're being possessive again." Mika giggled as Yuu squeaked and started blushing furiously.

"I am!? I'm sorry! I really don't mean to!" Yuu whined, but soon stopped when Mika hugged him.

"Don't worry, i'm probably more possessive than you…" Mika laughed.

Yuu hugged the siren and chuckled, he loved the feeling of the blond in his arms. "Probably, seeing how you are always glaring at Shinoa and really anyone who talks to me… Are you by chance a Yandere Mika?" Yuu teased, giving Mika a smirk while the blond gasped and pushed Yuu away with a dark blood on his face.

"I do really do that?!" Mika whined, flabbergasted by what Yuu said he did.

Yuu only laughed and shook his head, getting a relieved sigh from the other. Mika chuckled a moment after and hesitantly reached out to Yuu again who luckily caught on to what Mika wanted and pulled him into his arms once again.

Mika nuzzled into Yuu's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck before staring deep into the wonderful green eyes belonging to the ravenette who was holding him in his strong, muscled arms.

For some strange reason, Mika felt safe in the Merman's arms even though a siren like himself had nothing to fear from. Mika breathed in the scent of Yuu in the water and exhaled, he felt like home-not like in the cold, murderous castle of sirens.

"Mika…?" Yuu asked, warmth filled his voice and it somehow made Mika calm and comfortable-he wasn't used to this, seeing how sirens had to act as cruel and horrible creatures, never really stopping to love or care for another.

"Yes Yuu-chan?" Mika raised an eyebrow, unconsciously leaning forward until they touched their foreheads.

"I… Don't want to go back… To our normal lives…" Yuu mumbled, leaning against the siren.

Mika's gaze softened and his ear finns perked a little. "I don't either… I… Want to stay with you… Yuu-chan…" Mika agreed, moving his head to rest in between the black haired boy's shoulder and neck.

Yuu relaxed and breathed out, as if he was holding his breath. They both held each other in silence for a few moments before Yuu mumbled to Mika again. "I don't… want to be friends."

Mika instantly shot up, confusion and hurt crossing his eyes before he turned away and relaxed his expression to cover his feelings. "O-Oh…"

Yuu Frowned for a moment before groaning and letting go of the blond and swimming over to the wall and started to harshly knock his head against it. "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITGODDAMMITFUCKINGWHYYYYYYYYY?!" Yuu yelled, causing Mika to laugh.

"Yuu-chan! It's okay! You messed up again, and it's okay. I was just surprised by your… Sudden words!" Mika smiled, his heartbeat relaxing a little as he remembered how Yuu seemed to mess his speech up when they hugged or had any… sweet… moments…

Yuu rubbed his face and sunk to the bottom of the tank and sulked, giving Mika a pouty face, which only made the blond laugh even more. "Ughhhhhh I hate my mouth…" Yuu muttered before uncrossing his arms as Mika rubbed one of his arms nervously.

"Anyways… We should get to sleep… It's been a long day." Mika sighed, avoiding Yuu's eye contact as he started to blush at the thought of what they were doing.

Yuu grumbled a bit more about being an idiot and sighed in defeat as he sunk to the bottom of the tank like usual and laid down on the bottom. Mika did the same however, he stayed further away in fear he might be getting too close to Yuu.

Yuu closed his eyes and Mika watched as the mermaid prince quickly fell asleep before he turned and moved to lay on his stomach, analyzing the tent around him as he drifted into his own thoughts.

' _I… Shouldn't get any closer to Yuu-chan… It's… Too risky to even become friends with the enemy… Why am i doing this? Why am i so drawn to the adorable smiles he makes? The fiery but soft personality of the enemy prince? Why?'_

Mika mentally asked himself over and over, he couldn't answer any of the questions he had and Yuu probably couldn't either-besides if he did tell Yuu, he would risk them… Forming a relationship, that would most likely be hated on for.

Their relation would only end in suffering, their kingdoms hating them for what they have become, even more of a risk of angering the other kingdom by some thinking it would be easier to steal the other prince and most of all…

How would Krul think of him being with the enemy? Would she leave him to rot against the pressure of being hated and possibly killed for the sin of… liking the enemy?

Mika pulled at his fluffy, blond hair in frustration. He really did _want_ to be with Yuu, but it wasn't _fair!_ They were both princes of their kingdom, expected to marry to their own kind and produce other heirs-they were at war! No one falls for the enemy when at war!

The siren gazed over his hands and sharp nails. He-his species were cannibals, predators… Not like the peaceful Mermaids, no… They were nothing alike. They were mortal enemies, not destined lovers… There was no way-

Mika was instantly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a warm hand suddenly touch his. Mika looked over to the side-where Yuu was sleeping and found the messy haired boy staring at him with the softest look anyone has given him.

"Are you okay Mika?" Yuu asked, moving closer to the Blond, until their tails touched, until they were shoulder-to-shoulder.

Mika nodded and relaxed, letting go of his hair. "Yeah… I'm just… Thinking of Kureto and Seishiro…" Mika lied, he didn't want Yuu to worry over his thoughts.

Yuu frowned, catching the lie and shook his head. "No, no you weren't! I can tell! You were worrying over something else! I-Is it about our kingdoms?"

Mika sighed, they only knew each other for… what? Three weeks? And in that short amount of time, Yuu already knows him like the back of his hand.

"Yeah…" Mika mumbled, leaning a little away from Yuu's touch despite wanting the complete opposite.

Yuu only smiled and held onto the blond's hand tighter before letting go. "It will be fine… Trust me. Everything will turn out okay! I promise!" Yuu smiled.

At that moment, Mika swore that Yuu's smile could light up the sky like the sun does in the daytime.

Mika nodded, feeling his eyes starting to sting from the tears that were mixing into the water. Yuu frowned at him again, not convinced that Mika was okay.

"T-thanks Yuu-chan…" Mika mumbled, rubbing his eyes to try to get rid of the awful stinging feeling.

Yuu quickly wrapped his arm around Mika, in an attempt to comfort the blond. But Mika turned away from the ravenette to hide his blush.

"D-do you think Krul-And Guren will be okay with… This…? Their sons being… Friends with the… Enemy…?" Mika asked, he felt the sudden urge to know how Yuu was feeling about their situation .

Yuu only smiled and shook his head before making eye contact with Mika again. "Well, if they don't, i'll just beat them up and show them that sirens and Mermaids can get along!" Yuu grinned.

Mika tried to hold back a chuckle-he'll let Yuu dream… But his little speech _did_ make him feel a little better about their situation.

"Besides, who's to stop the decisions of the next heirs to the throne? Maybe Guren and Krul… But who cares? We will make them be okay with this! We can still stay with each other! Besides! We're family!" Yuu smiled, tightening his grip on the siren beside him before letting go.

Mika turned away again. ' _Family… huh…? That… Seems nice…'_ Mika thought to himself, he kind of liked being part of Yuu's 'family'. Though, he probably had lots of people to call him theirs as well, seeing how bright and friendly he is.

The siren turned back to Yuu to see the merman attempting to stay awake, closing his eyes every few seconds before straining to open them again. Mika frowned, Yuu shouldn't be staying up to help Mika!

"Yuu, you can go to sleep… I'm fine now." Mika murmured, his ear fins perkins and his blush deepening when Yuu rests his head on his shoulder. "Nope. I'm staying up! I'm not even tried!" Yuu tried to show Mika how 'not tired' he was by giving him a thumbs up and a bright smile.

"Haaa… You're not fooling me Yuu, let's sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow." Mika sighed and waiting for Yuu to close his eyes before he closed his own.

' _Hopefully everything will be okay, like Yuu said… If they don't like it… Too bad for them. We're happy with being… Family... '_ Mika thought while he drifted to sleep, he never wanted to let go of Yuu again.

/To be Continued/


	7. Chapter 7

The next thing Mika realized was the sudden feeling of waking up. He felt utterly exhausted. He didn't get a good sleep last night and Yuu didn't have his arms around him. Mika's eyes opened to find Yuu's face in front of his.

Mika squeaked and jolted right up. Yuu's forest green eyes widened while be flinched from Mika's sudden reaction. "S-sorry!" Yuu apologized, looking to the side with a nervous expression.

Mika shook his head and sighed "Don't worry Yuu-chan, you just startled me."

Yuu nodded and rubbed the side of his arm nervously as he looked like he wanted to do something but was being hesitant about it.

Mika tilted his head slightly but realised Yuu's hand was twitching, so the blond took the lead and grabbed onto the tanned hand of the Merman in front of him. The black haired boy's face turned into a deep red while he glanced down at their intertwined hands.

"M-M-Mika…" Yuu mumbled, trying to keep his eyes off the mesmerizing sectoral heterochromial eyes, belonging to the blond siren.

Mika giggled and brought his free hand up to his mouth to cover it, which only made Yuu blush more as he tightened his grip around the pale one.

Mika sighed as he swam closer to Yuu, reaching over to grasp the merman's tanned hand in his own before meeting the ravenette's gaze. Mika felt his body relax as he stared at the vibrant green eyes, that always seemed to be able to draw him into a maze of a green forest-he loved it.

Yuu's gaze softened and he turned away, hiding his growing blush but soon they both released each other's hands, knowing what was going to happen today. "H-Hey Mika, it will be okay… We will finally be free of this place…" Yuu mumbled, trying to give Mika the most reassuring smile he could muster.

Mika nervously gave Yuu a quick smile before the tent door started rustling, someone was coming in. A purple head poked through and her expression changed from curiosity to a full out suggestive smirk.

"Hmmm thought i heard some noises…~~" Shinoa sang, giving both the boys a wink before jumping into their tent. The two boys, startled as if someone walked in on them changing.

Mika coughed and tried his best to look emotionless, but it failed due to the ever growing blush spreading like wildfire on his pale face.

Yuu on the other hand was… Many emotions, embarrassment-of course but the second emotion currently flooding his thoughts were, well being pissed by the rude interruption by the she devil currently giving them… Suggestive gestures.

Yuu was just about to open his mouth to start telling Shinoa off but Mika spoke just before him. "Shinoa, could you get Asuramaru and Kimizuki here? We have something we want to discuss with all of you." Mika coughed out, avoiding eye contact with the two others in the tent while rubbing his arm nervously.

Shinoa took a second, narrowing her eyes before giving them both a grin- a shit-eating grin, and standing up. "Sure thing~ I'll be back soon, so i wouldn't suggest doing _it_ yet~~" Shinoa wiggled her eyebrows before springing out of the tent before Yuu could yell at her.

The two boys exhaled at the same time, but stopped to stare at eachother for a few moments before laughing. "Haa…. Shit she's annoying." Yuu grumbled.

Mika chuckled as shook his head "Yes, but it is amusing."

Yuu stared at the Siren with bright, widened eyes. "Hell no!" Yuu whined, frowning at the giggling beauty beside him.

Mika gave Yuu the most adorable but mesmerizing smile he has ever seen, the light of the sun reflecting off his dazzling blond hair and his golden fins and tail, his eyes seemed to glow a soft blue and red, the two colours were the most beautiful colours he's ever seen.

The ocean blue was the deepest but most vibrant blue he has ever laid eyes on and the red in the other's eyes reminded him of blood-but it didn't, it held the brightness of a red moon but also the mesmerizing, and sexy feel to them-not that he would admit that.

Yuu felt the overwhelming pulling and tugs at the corners of his mouth until he couldn't handle it anymore, and laughed.

Mika's smile brightened as he joined Yuu in his laugh. But their moment was soon interrupted by Shinoa bursting through again, with Asuramaru and Kimizuki close behind.

"So what did you want. You two better make this quick, i've got many things i would much rather be doing right now." Kimizuki irritably sighed, giving Yuu a glare and Mika an annoyed look.

"W-well… We would like you guys to run away to the Ocean… Where Mitsuba and Yoichi were freed." Mika stuttered but soon held his voice firm, making him almost seem commanding.

"Wait.. Is that where they disappeared to? You guys know if Kureto-"

"Kureto won't be able to know. I will kill him before he hurts anyone else." Mika stared at Asuramaru with the emotionless facade of his.

"How…?" Asuramaru quizzed, puzzled how a single Siren will be able to kill the feared leader of the circus.

"I will… Have to use one of my abilities to kill him, but i don't want any of you to be affected by it…" Mika mumbled, seemingly disturbed by the thought of it.

"What is your ability? I don't want to run away without knowing." Kimizuki growled, giving Mika a stern look.

Mika sighed as this and held his stare. "Mind control. I have the ability to… Copy a vampire's ability to control someone's mind. I can control several people's minds at once… So i don't want any of you to be affected by it." Mika stated, taking in their startled expressions.

"So the four of us will leave you behind to control everyone to kill Kureto and Seishiro? Is that correct?" Shinoa restated, frowning at the blond who only nodded in response.

"NO. I AM NOT GOING." Yuu shouted, making everyone jolt in surprise at the ravenette's sudden outburst.

"But you will be controlled to, right?" Asuramaru frowned, giving Yuu a puzzled look.

"No, he wont." Mika blurted, directing the attention on himself again, saving the green-tailed boy from the embarrassment of his mouth messing up his words again.

"You see, since Yuu and i have similar properties, being a Siren and a Mermaid… He won't get affected as badly if he says underwater where the sound will be dulled." Mika explained, staring at each of them in the eyes.

Silence.

No one spoke as each of them thought of what to say next. Yuu and Mika were going to stay behind to finish Kureto off while the other three were to run away and await for their return.

"No." Kimizuki snarled, harshly breaking the silence.

Mika frowned. "Why not?"

"Because that plan, is stupid. If we run away, how will you two get to the ocean? What if everything goes wrong? Who will be there to help you guys?" Kimizuki grunted, at Mika and Yuu's growing, shocked looks.

Asuramaru and Shinoa nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We need to stick together! We are family after all!" Shinoa grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

Yuu smiled at Mika while the latter sighed in relief, glad he wasn't going to have to take the weight all himself but his relief took a turn and soon turned into an emotion of worry. "But-"

Kimizuki Cut mika off with a glare and spoke himself. "Mikaela, i know you don't want us being controlled or even having the possibility of it. But we must take risks, plus i don't mind being taken over for a… Good cause…"

"I agree with peach head over there. We should take risks in order to complete our mission." Asuramaru smirked when the so called 'peach head' flipped the bird at him.

"Fuck off Demon." Kimizuki grumbled, holding a silent argument with the purple-hair-defying-gravity, demon.

Asuramaru only girlishly chuckled before turning to the two Aquarians. "Soo… What's the plan?"

Mika and Yuu shared a look, showing they both were ready to make adjustments to their original plan.

"Alright, how about all of us wear some kind of blockers to help with not being mindless drones and mika will start singing at around dusk, when everyone will gather for the fourth year anniversary and that's when we will put the plan to action. We all will make sure Kureto and Seishiro are in the middle so they will be killed by the mind controlled monsters. While they are caught up in killing them, we will drag both of you away and escape to the ocean where we will part ways i guess…" Shinoa said, watching each of their expressions for any kind of disagreement.

But there was none. Everyone seemed to be either okay or happy with the new plan. Soon The three left to prepare for tonight, leaving the boys-once again, alone to their own devices.

Yuuichiro sighed, and sunk to the bottom, obviously drained from having to put up with Shinoa's dirty gestures and-stuff… Mika chuckled, not as bothered about it but a little flustered.

"Yuu-chan? Are you okay? Your face is… Umm… Red…" Mika mumbled, staring at him keenly, as his stomach began to complain from the emptiness.

The blond siren felt his face heat up while Yuu chuckled and swam closer to him. Mika chewed on his lip nervously, careful not to cut his lip with his sharp-vampire-like teeth.

Yuu's gaze softened a lot as if he was staying at a cute puppy. "Hungry?" Yuu stated, already knowing from the sounds that were currently betraying Mika.

Mikaela didn't respond for a few moments, he sighed and was about to respond when Yuu's stomach growled in response to his own. They both waited for a few moments, staring into eachother's eyes before they both burst out laughing.

They continued their laughing for a good few minutes before they fell into a comfortable silence, hand in hand and being lost in each other's eyes. "Yuu-chan…?" Mika mumbled, slowly being pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the tanned Merman wrap his arms around his slender, pale waist.

"Hmmm?" Yuu's voice rumbled, still lost in his own thoughts.

"What are we?" Mika asked, frowning as he tilted his head, looking slightly down at the smaller boy.

It didn't take long for Yuu to respond. "What do you mean? We're family." Yuu frowned, snapping out of his trance.

Mika looked to the side, a little uncomfortable by what he asked. "I-I know Yuu-chan. But… I feel… Like… More then… Family… Whenever i am near your or when we have moments like these, i feel like my heart is going to explode."

Yuu pulled Mika towards him until they were chest-to-chest. "I feel that too, and i don't know what that feeling means but… I like it-i like it a lot!" Yuu grinned, closing his eyes in the process.

Mika's body felt like it was going to collapse, Yuu looked so cute and so… Mika thought about it and he stared at the other's lips, making him wonder how soft they were and if they actually were as soft as they looked.

But before Mika could speculate more, Yuu opened his eyes and he nuzzled his head in the crook of the Siren's neck, making the blond gasp and his breathing hitch but he calmed down and nuzzled into the mess of black hair that belonged to the one who had his arms around his slender body.

Mika felt his face heat from the warmth of Yuu's body against his. But of course his tummy would have to interrupt them, so once his stomach grumbled again, Yuu's grumbled in response and they both started laughing, pulling away from their embrace.

But Mika felt slightly disappointed he wasn't able to hug his Yuu-chan for longer but shook it off once he saw the tent flap open again to reveal Asuramaru and-of course, the perverted Ferid. They both held food in their arms as they made their way over to their tank.

"I kinda figured you two would be hungry, since you two haven't eaten since two days ago… And Ferid has been skipping on his duties sooo…. Here." Asuramaru sighed as he tossed the salad leaves in the tank while Ferid threw the steak in at the same time.

And before Ferid could say anything remotely close to being plain dirty or perverted-like always, Asuramaru dragged Ferid away by the ear, getting whines and complaints back.

Yuu chuckled. "Great timing, am i right?"

Mika nodded, enthusiastically before he grabbed his sinking slab of meat. Yuu once again watched with an amused expression as the blond drank from the steak, once again leaving it withered up and unrecognizable from what it used to be.

Once the siren was done, he swam to the surface and threw the remains of the sad excuse for jerky out of the tank and onto the ground for someone to pick up later. Yuu chuckled, he could never get tired of watching Mika eat his food like a vampire.

Mika sighed and lightly scratched his cheek, showing he was a little embarrassed. "H-hey Yuu-chan, you know it's… Rude to stare…" Mika fidgeted uncomfortably.

Yuu instantly gasped and waved his arms around "AH! I'M SORRY! I DON'T MEAN TO!" Yuu wailed, amusing the blond.

Mika waved him off. "It's fine Yuu-chan. I know you didn't mean it."

Yuu groaned and slapped his head, once again frustrated by his own behaviour.

Mika quietly chuckled, grabbing a nearby lettuce leaf and bringing it to Yuu who ravenously took it and wolfed the whole thing down.

Yuu licked his lips and swam towards where the cluster was near the top and started his mini feast while Mika thankfully found another slab of steak for his grumpy stomach.

After they both finished their meals they both swam to the top of the tank, Mika took a deep breath of the air above the water while Yuu only stared absent-mindedly at the pretty blond beside him.

Yuu's gaze trailed from the siren's blond, fluffy hair to his twitching ear fins, to his wonderfully mesmerizing eyes, and down to the blond's lips. Yuu slightly frowned, and tilted his head as he wondered how soft Mika's lips were.

But he didn't go any further before his eyes decided it wanted a look at Mika's rock-hard chest and his rippling abs. ' _Mika… Looks so… Sexy…'_ Yuu shamelessly thought, while he turned away from the siren to cover his ever so lovely blush.

Mika however shook out his hair that was currently being stubborn by clinging to his face like a child does to a mother. But the siren did notice when the merman beside him was watching him, it sent shivers down his spine.

The blond glanced over at Yuu, who was turned away from him-of course. So he looked at the other's sturdy back, admiring the ripples of the muscles under the skin and the way his messy clump he calls hair drooped-except for that one stubborn clump that decided it wanted to stick up like an antenna.

"Yuu-chan." Mika poked the merman's cheek while he turned.

"Yeah? What is it Mika?" Yuu asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Hmmm i was wondering but… Once we get back to the ocean… What will we do?" Mika frowned, obviously a little worried.

"We will… umm, live together!" Yuu grinned, trying to cheer his Mika up.

"Live together? Where?" Mika quizzed, his ear fins perking in interest as his blush increased.

"Yeah, i guess we will force Guren and Krul to allow both of us to go to each other's castles!" Yuu giggled but Mika frowned.

"No, we will live in yours. I don't like my castle. Too much death." Mika huffed, filling air into his cheeks in a childish mannor.

Yuu laughed. "Sure, but at some point i wanna see your castle!"

"You've already seen it, when you guys raided it." Mika sighed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah… But i didn't get a good look at it!" Yuu whined, giving Mika an equally childish face.

They both went silent for a while but burst out laughing for the nth time today. "Haha! Fiiine Yuu-chan, only because i can't say no to you." Mika giggled, unconsciously inching closer.

Yuu gave Mika a bright smile before he pounced on Mika, making the other gasp in surprise as they dove back in the water, in each other's arms, laughing again like children.

Mikaela and Yuuichiro both were madly blushing from the contact, but neither really cared when their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

Mika's ear fins perked to the highest point they could from the excitement of being so close to the merman holding him.

Yuu on the other hand wrapped his arms around Mika, they were chest-to-chest again and their tails were moving in harmony, while their faces were so close-Yuu desperately wanted to close the space between them but Mika beat him to it.

Mika pressed his lips against Yuu's unable to contain his joy and need to be closer to the other. He felt the other miss back, tightening his hold around his body.

Yuu closed his eyes once he saw Mika close his, he could taste the blood on the blond's soft lips, but it also tasted like something sweet and… Addicting… Yuu wanted more, more and more of Mika

Mika seemed to kiss a little harder, as he leaned forward, making Yuu sink to the bottom, with his back touching the bottom of the tank and Mika over him, both the pale siren's hands were placed on either sides of his head as they sloppily made out.

Soon Mika pulled away, panting and gasping for the oxygen in the water, while Yuu was doing the same-disappointed he couldn't kiss Mika longer but they both stared in each other's eyes.

"S-sorry Yuu-chan… I don't know what came over me…" Mika mumbled, quickly getting off Yuu and tried to avoid eye contact. Yuu frowned and got up, only to get a little closer to the Siren.

"It's okay Mika, if you hadn't done that, i probably would of." Yuu coughed, blushing furiously as he admitted his feelings.

Mika's red and blue eyes widened as he stared at the other, flabbergasted. "R-Really?"

Yuu nodded and pulled Mika into a hug. "Y-Yeah.. Like i've said before, i really… Like you."

Mika tensed once they were embracing but soon relaxed after a few moments. "I… Really like you to… Yuu-chan…" Mika breathed, nuzzling into the smaller boy's shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around the merman's neck.

"Mika?" Yuu mumbled into the other's hair.

"Yes Yuu-chan?" Mika responded, sending shivers down Yuu's body, from the feeling of Mika's voice on his shoulder.

"I want to stay with you forever... " Yuu mumbled, nuzzling into the blond's hair to hide his embarrassingly tomato red face.

"Yeah… I want to be with you forever too…" Mika smiled, leaning into the other a bit more.

They stayed like that for a while in silence, embracing each other as if the other would suddenly disappear on them. But they both quickly separated as they heard rustling from the tent.

"Hey you two! Are you guys doing it y-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuu shouted, his face burning with the heat pooling at his face while the she-devil snickers.

"Bet-cha Mika doesn't when you two are getting it on~" Shinoa smirked, giving both boys shivers while a flustered Mika decided it was a good idea to hide his face behind his hands.

Shinoa gave Yuu a grin before giving him a dirty gesture which he thankfully saw coming and turned away, ears bright red and his face no better.

"Haha! Anyways, it's almost time. Asuramaru and Ferid should be here soon to pick you two up for the anniversary, we all will be waiting and ready." Shinoa sighed, her voice soon growing serious the more she spoke.

Mika calmed down and took a deep breath before putting on his emotionless facade again. The siren nodded at the ashen haired girl and glanced over at Yuu who looked like he was about to melt.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up Shinoa." Mika blinked as she turned away from them and towards the entrance to the tent.

"No problem, but i really suggest you two get it on when we all are free-not now~" Shinoa smirked, leaving the two boys extremely uncomfortable and tense, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Told you. Annoying." Yuu grumbled, calming down a little by glancing over at Mika with a grin on his face.

Mika rolled his eyes-not that Yuu caught that, and shook his head. "Alright, i'll give you that." He grinned back.

They both sat in silence for a good 5 seconds before Asuramaru and Ferid came into their tent. "Hey guys. We gotta get you to the party now." Asuramaru sighed, reaching one end of the tank and pushing it while Ferid on the other and pushing the tank to get the wheels underneath to roll out of the tent.

Mika glared at Ferid but soon stopped glaring to frown, Ferid had a devilish smile plastered on his face. ' _Why is Ferid smiling like that…?'_ Mika frowned a little more, confused by why Ferid looked like he was about to win a lottery.

But before he could speculate further, they were already outside and everyone else was too.

/To Be Continued.../


	8. Chapter 8

Yuu sighed, this was going to be one hell of a 'party' and he really wasn't exaggerating. In a few moments, everyone will be at the party and Mika will start his singing so then they could kill Kureto.

As messed up as the plan was-and how many things that could go wrong; it was their only choice at the moment. There was no way he or Mika will back out of this now.

But as he looked over at his blond siren, the other seemed confused but worried at the same time. So Yuu grasped the pale boy's hand in his own to calm the other down a bit-which seemed to work.

"Yuu… I have a bad feeling about Ferid…" Mika mumbled, glaring at the silver haired Incubus at the corner of his eyes who had just started walking towards Crowley the giant Harpy.

"Don't worry Mika, everything will be fine!" Yuu smiled, wanting to be positive for his blondie.

Mika sighed but smiled back, tightening his hand around Yuu's before letting go. "It's almost time… Kureto is making his way on stage…" Mika muttered, watching the bastard of a human weave his way through the small crowd that were currently making way for him as if he was of some royalty.

Yuu nodded in response as he quietly watched the man walk up the stairs-acting like he was the king of the world.

Mika's ears flattened as he swam to the top of the tank, getting ready. Yuu glanced around them, it looked like everyone was here. His eyes caught on red ones belonging to none other than Ferid who smirked at him 'did he know our plan…?' Yuu frowned but paid no more attention to the pervert.

Yuu glanced up at Mika again who was now half out of the water and was resting his arms on the rim of the tank they shared.

Yuu found his attention being drawn to Kureto again as he spoke about something relating to everyone being here and their party starting. Yuu looked around the crowd and caught Shinoa's eyes, giving him a thumbs up and then he looked for Kimizuki's who simply nodded at him after Asuramaru smiled.

Yuu tapped Mika's tail to let him know it was time and then the Siren started singing, his melodic voice starting out soft and graceful and with every passing second, he grew louder and more confident as he began to fully sing in front of the rest of the circus, drawing in their attention.

Mika felt his voice change from slightly higher pitches to lower pitches, his arms moved along with the melody of his singing. His ear fins drooped and perked while he sung. He tried to ignore the faces watching him singing by keeping his eyes on his targets; Kureto and Seishiro.

Once the siren felt every face directed to him, his voice soon began to strain certain pitches, making his song seem eery and but relaxing. After a few moments he changes the tempo so something much more powerful, a little faster here and there but slower at other parts of his call.

With the gradual but quick changes, he felt all of the people near him becoming blank slates for him to command, but he didn't stop for until a few more moments-just a precaution to make sure everyone was now under his control.

Once he was certain, his melody dropped to a slow but dramatic tune; almost as if it was the calm before the storm. Which really, it was.

And the blond felt it, the connections a vampire would have if he or she was controlling another-but much more powerful since he was controlling many now. Mika slowly but powerfully lifted his hand to point in the direction Kureto and Seishiro were currently standing; frozen in place from his calling.

Soon everyone turned to the two, stalking over as if they were revenge-driven zombies. Mika's voice suddenly became louder, making it seem like a bang of a drum to signal the start of a fight.

The monsters all started sprinting to the two who were frozen in place, aiming to kill them with their claws, teeth, spikes, tails, etc…

Once they all piled up and started attacking, Mika's song became more powerful-more hungry for blood as the two seemed to regain consciousness and started screaming their heads off.

Mika's tail swished frantically, as if his singing was about to break at any second now. Yuu took the cue and looked over at Shinoa, Kimizuki and Asuramaru who all nodded and came rushing over.

Yuu tapped the wall that was closest to the three and pointed to a direction and make a wavy signal with his hands. Apparently Shinoa got it and nodded, grabbing one side of the tank while Kimizuki and Asuramaru both sighed and held onto their respective ends.

Yuu looked back up at Mika who looked like he was straining to keep control as they started to move. The siren's call began to get louder and louder until it came to a gradual and soft ending, leaving a panting and out of breath mika watching the crowd feast away as they were dragged away.

"Are you okay Mika?" Yuu asked, swimming up to be half out of the water and beside his… lover.

Mika gasped, and nodded quickly-still trying to get his breath back. "Y-Y-Yeah…" He coughed.

Yuu patted the blond on his slender but smooth back, 'accidently brushing his hand on Mika's dorsal spikes and fin, causing the boy to shiver and lean into the merman's touch. "I-I-Im… Just… O-O-out of… Breath…" Mika panted, seeming to be getting his breathing back to normal.

"Jeeze! Get a ROOM." Kimizuki grumbled as he took the ear blockers out.

Asuramaru shook his out, not really wanting to move his hands from pushing the tank. Shinoa on the other hand stopped pushing all together and took them out. "But if they got a room, we wouldn't be able to see when they are getting it on~~" Shinoa purred, sounding like Ferid.

Mika and Yuu both shivered and Yuu ended up shouting at the she-devil to shut up and keep going so they all could get to the ocean.

Eventually they did get to the shore of the ocean and Mika's ear fins perked at being able to smell the ocean air once again. Yuu grinned and held the siren's hand, either to contain his own excitement or to help comfort Mika.

"So… This is it?" Shinoa sighed, taking in the pretty view as the sun disappeared behind the ocean, as if it was sinking into it.

"No. We will meet again!" Yuu grinned, turning to them, only to yelp as the tank tilted forward and into the water, plunging both Mika and Yuu into the shallow ocean waters.

Kimizuki groaned. "I don't want to see your ugly face ever again. Go."

Yuu frowned. "Fine! At least mine isn't as bad as yours Telephone pole!"

Kimizuki rolled his eyes. "Wow, the sea sponge actually has a brain to make a comeback."

Yuu was about to retort but Mika clasped his hand, drawing the other's attention. "Yuu-chan… We should get going…"

Yuu nodded. "Sure, in one sec!"

Mika's ear fins drooped and replied with a quick 'okay.'

The green tailed merman turned back to his friends and gave them a big smile. "Once we get everything settled, we will try to come back here so we can hang out again!"

Shinoa grinned. "Oh of course we will! I wanna hear all the hot details of-"

"Yes, we will be sure to meet again." Asuramaru raised a brow, cutting off Shinoa from spouting anymore of her perverted words.

Kimizuki sighed. "Hopefully not anytime soon. But if you two are in trouble, do come back here. We will be willing to help you two idiots."

Mika smirked and inched a little closer to Yuu. "Anyways, i'm glad i was able to meet all of you… I don't know what i would've done if it was only me stuck at the circus-probably lay around, being bored to death." Shinoa giggled.

"Haha! Yeah! If i didn't get caught by Kureto and Seishiro, i would be lazing around my cave!" Asuramaru chuckled, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

Kimizuki smiled. "If the circus was not around, then i would be still babysitting my sick sister…"

"Sick? Is she-"

"No, she's fine. Since i got hired for the circus, i was able to get enough money to help her. Right now she's probably at home; sleeping." Kimizuki sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well, Mika and i would still be in a war with each other if it weren't for being caught…" Yuu sadly smiled, catching the siren's eyes.

"A war?" Shinoa quizzed, tiling her head.

"Yeah. I've told you before, Sirens and Mer-people are in a war for territory and stuff like that." Yuu sighed, softly itching his chin a little with his pointer finger.

"Oh, so… You two are like, rebelling against your kingdoms!" Shinoa gasped "Two princes, deeply in love~ But can never be together~..." Shinoa dramatically posed, earning a few snickers.

Mika blushed and turned his head. "Kind of…"

"Anyways, i gotta get going! Oh Mika, please say hello to Krul for me!" Asuramaru blurted before he started walking away.

The merman sighed and took one more look at his family. "Well we have to go now… But I promise! We will see each other again!"

Mika nodded with a small frown and they both splashed towards the deeper waters before Yuu came out of the water to wave and soon dived back in, leaving their two human and demon friends.

Mika sighed, relieved to be able to breathe in the sweet but salty ocean again. Taking a moment to look over at his ravenette he could see Yuu was a little sad but also seemed much more happy to be back in the ocean.

Mika refocused to what was ahead of him; many colourful schools of fish, pretty corals, a reef shark, seaweed, and straight ahead were three mer-people and one siren.

Mika focused on the mermaid, his ear fins lowered and he frowned. His spikes and fins around his tail and back prickled defensively. "Yuu-chan…" The blond mumbled, catching the other's attention.

"Shit... " Yuu muttered as he caught sight of them. "We have to hide for now." Mika mumbled, taking Yuu's hand into his own before swimming over to some corals for them to hide behind.

Mika's ear fins strained towards the four and he concentrated on what they were saying.

'How-you?! … Prince-' Mika's frown deepened, he barely heard what they were saying, he had to get closer. "Yuu-chan, i need to get a little closer to hear them…" Mika uttered, glancing over at the boy.

Yuu's vibrant green eyes gazed into the red and blue ones of the siren beside him, he nodded. "Alright. But i'm coming with you."

Mika hesitated but sighed. "Fine... But you must follow my lead."

Yuu nodded and attempted to quietly swim after the blond who swam over their hiding place and to another about 5 metres closer to the mer-folk and siren.

Mika's ear fins strained forward again, this time he could make out the conversation.

'What?! Me? No! I can't go to the surface! It's too dangerous!' Mermaid 1 said, her pink tail swished around furiously.

'No one else can!' Merman 2 growled, shaking his head.

'Okay, stop it. I've heard enough of your fighting. It's annoying, i wanna get back to eatingggg!' The siren crossed his arms and rolled his eyes with a bored expression on his face.

Mika focused on the siren, he's pretty sure he has seen that purple hair and those red eyes before-his tail is also too familiar; being purple with red tips and splotches-wait! That was Lacus! Wasn't it? Mika gasped to himself.

Then his attention was ripped away from Lacus to the 3rd merman who decided to put himself in front of the two arguing mer-folk. The merman had brown hair and green-ish yellow eyes and a plain brown tail-Yoichi.

"Yuu-chan… Yoichi is one of them… So is one of my guards-Lacus." Mika stated, watching as they fought about going to the surface or not.

Yuu's eyes widened as he concentrated on the brown tailed merman "You're right! Come on Mika! We have to go and see them!"

Mika frowned, he was feeling a little uneasy. Yuu seemed to notice his nervousness and held the blond's pale hand. "It will be okay, as long as we are with each other… We will be fine!" Yuu beamed.

Mika's ear fins drooped submissively as he sighed. "Okay Yuu-chan…"

The blond swore Yuu's smile just became the sun as it brightened even more. Yuu pulled Mika out of hiding and they both swam towards the group. Mika's ear fins perked, knowing he will have to act like a prince now and knowing he must play the part.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Yuu waved at them with his free hand, causing all of them to turn to the two princes.

"Prince Yuuichirou!" The first two mer-folk gasped, swimming as fast as they could to the two while Lacus and Yoichi were on their tails.

"Prince Mikaela!" Lacus raised a brow, halting once he was about a meter away. The two-finned siren was staring intently at Mika and Yuu's hands that were currently clasped together.

Mika nodded and his back slowly straightened, so he looked proper while Yuu basicly flailed around like a child. Mika jabbed the mer-prince in the side, causing the other to yelp and send him a glare.

"Mika! What was that for?!" Yuu whined, tightening his hand.

Mika sighed. "You're a prince remember?" He whispered, his eyes never leaving Lacus's curious ones.

Yuu sighed and straightened his back so he looked a little more proper. "I don't need you telling my what to do, mom." Yuu quietly sassed as the mer-people in front of them enthusiastically talked about how their kingdom was doing during his absence, as if he was never kidnapped.

Mika lifted his hand to his mouth and frowned, but Yuu could see the other smiling, holding back his laugh. Yuu chuckled at the siren's behavior and talked to his people, pretending he was interested.

"Oh! My prince, we must head back to the castle! Queen Krul awaits for you!" Lacus hummed, moving his tail back and forth experimentally.

Mika shook his head. "I won't be going back yet. I'm going to stay with Yuu. Please tell mother that i-we… would like to meet with her and Guren to arrange a few things."

Lacus frowned but shrugged a moment afterwards. "Alright, but don't blame me if she throws a hissy-fit."

The other mer-people frowned at the siren prince. "Hey Mr Siren prince! You can't speak for Prince Yuuichirou Ichinose!"

Yuu sighed and swam in front of Mika, protectively. "He can, we have already discussed this with each other. Please treat Mika how you would treat me."

Mika's eyes widened at the last sentence Yuu said, but soon shook it off and stared at Lacus who was already swimming back to the siren kingdom.

The siren's attention was soon brought back to the two who were now apologizing as if they committed the worst crime in the world. "Guys! Guys! It's fine! Just, remember for next time!" Yuu waved his free hand

Mika chuckled and turned to Yoichi who was just about to burst into tears. "A-Are you okay Yoichi?" Mika stuttered, realising the boy was crying.

"Y-Y-Yeah! I'm just-S-s-s-sooo happy you two a-a-are okay-y-y-y" Yoichi sobbed, jumping into Mika's arms.

Mika frowned and hesitantly patted the boy on the head, unsure what to do except let him cry his eyes out. Yuu on the other hand was telling the other two mermaids to go tell Guren the same thing Mika told Lacus,

Yoichi pulled away and rubbed his puffy eyes, "I-I'm okay now, thank you. B-But how did you two escape?"

Mika's ear fins drooped slightly. "We… Killed Kureto and Seishiro…"

Yoichi's eyes widened. "R-Really? I'm glad you guys did… But-wait! What-what did they do to you? You guys have a bunch of scars!"

Mika lowered his gaze for a moment before meeting the green-ish yellow eyes of the brown merman in front of him.

"Well as you know they tortured us. I was burned while Yuu-chan was whipped... " Mika mumbled, avoiding the boy's eyes by looking into the depths of Yuu's green ones.

"A-are you two okay? That must of been harsh!" Yoichi squeaked.

Yuu nodded. "Don't worry Yoichi! We are fine now."

Yoichi sighed and soon started fiddling with his thumbs. "Anyways, where were you two planning on meeting Krul and Guren?"

Mika's eyes narrowed and he sighed. "We don't know yet. Probably somewhere in between the two territories so we won't have as many problems."

Yoichi nodded. "Good call. Well, let's go. You both need rest! I know where you two can go for the time being!" Yoichi cheerfully beamed.

Mika and Yuu both nod and follow the brown haired merman. Mika was constantly looking around as if he couldn't believe he was back in the ocean. The blond would catch sight of a fish and stare at it, not believing it was real. Yuu chuckled, he found Mika's behavior extremely cute.

Yuu glanced over at Yoichi who suddenly swam downwards, making him and Mika pause and swim after him. "Here it is!" Yoichi sweetly smiled as he stopped at the entrance of a pretty looking cave that had many plants and fish around it.

Mika swam towards the mouth of the cave, his golden tail brushing up against a few colourful plants on his way there. "It's… Beautiful Yoichi!" Mika mumbled, taking in the sight.

Yuu nodded "Yeah! This just amazing! When did you find this?" Yuu asked, turning to his friend.

Yoichi scratched his head, frowning in concentration. "I-I think i found it a few days after the escape."

Mika turned to the two. "Thank you Yoichi! It's perfect!" His blond hair seemed to bounce the moonlight off, making him look extremely enthralling while his red and blue eyes glowed, making him look enchanted.

Yuu felt his heart do a flip at the sight of the captivating siren, heat rushed to his face. It felt like they were the only two in the world as Yoichi's words faded into the background.

Yuu swam forward, until they were only about a metre apart. Mika turned his attention onto him and raised a brow. "Yuu-chan?"

The merman snapped out of his daydreaming and shook his head. "Yeah… T-Thanks Yoichi…" Yuu mumbled, trying to act cool.

Yoichi gave them a shy but curious smile before he waved at both of them. "I better get going now, Mitsuba will worry… I will check up on you two tomorrow, okay?"

Mika and Yuu nodded. "Yeah, we will be fine. See you then!" Yuu grinned, waving back at his friend as the brown tailed boy swam away and towards the direction of the mer-people's kingdom.

Once their friend was out of sight, Yuu grabbed Mika's hand. "Let's go check out what's inside!" He cheered, pulling his lover inside.

Mika shook his head with a smirk plastered onto his face. "You know Yuu-chan, it almost sounds like you're high on puffer fish juice!" He snickered.

Yuu felt his face become hotter as they both swam inside the cave. "No! I don't even like puffer fish!"

Mika chuckled again. "I was kidding!" The siren pulled Yuu into a hug.

His 'Yuu-chan' was just about as red as an atlantic redfish, maybe even more. Mika felt his lips tug even more and he nuzzled his head into yuu's neck. "I love you…" Mika softly mumbled.

Yuu wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and leaned his head against the other's. "I love you too…" Yuu replied, tightening his hold.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, enjoying each other's embrace but mika soon pulled back. "Let's go find somewhere to sleep, we can't sleep like this!" Mika giggled.

Yuu blushed and sighed. "Okay, but… I want another hug after-maybe a kiss… too."

Mika chuckled and nodded. "Anything for you~" The siren gave Yuu a kiss on his forehead before he swam around the cave.

It was mostly empty, except for the large kelp bed and a few colorful plants here and there. There was a bit of an opening, so the moonlight is able to shine through so they weren't completely in the dark. A few fish darted in every few minutes, determined to stay on their swimming routine.  
Both of them swam over to the kelp bed, sinking onto their new but soft bed. Once both of them were comfortable, Mika pulled Yuu in a hug. The other reacted quickly by wrapping his arms around the blond and closing the distance between them.

Mika kissed Yuu back, he loved the feeling of their lips dancing together as if they were partners. The merman's soft lips seemed to be made for him as they fit perfectly together.

Soon they both pulled back, panting and a tiny out of breath from their slightly sloppy kiss. "We should sleep now… It will be a long day tomorrow." Mika suggested once he got his breath back.

Yuu nodded in agreement and snuggled closer. "Alright, Good night Mika…" He mumbled into the taller one's cheek, giving him a quick kiss goodnight.

"Good night Yuu-chan…"

/To Be Continued.../


	9. Chapter 9

Mika drowsily regained consciousness and blinked a few times and closed his eyes again as he felt the weight of Yuu's arm on his waist and the delightful warmth radiating from the merman.

The siren sighed happily and snuggled his face into the mess of black locks of his lover. "Mmmmmnnn…" Yuu softly groaned as he started to wake up.

Yuu seemed to do the same thing that Mika did a few seconds ago and nuzzled into the taller boy's neck. "Mika?"

"Hmmm?" Mika hummed while he lifted his hand to play with the merman's hair. He stroked the boy's one clump of hair that seemed like it stuck up like an antenna, poking to to try to get it to stay down-but it was as stubborn as ever and Mika gave up with a huff.

"Has Yoichi dropped by yet?" He asked, pulling away slightly to gaze into the red-blue eyes he adored. Mika's gaze softened as he shook his head. "I don't think he has." Mikaela murmured, glancing at the cave's mouth.

Yuu nodded and sighed. "Well, we should probably get up now."

Mika nodded and unwrapped his arms from the body of the merman next to him and sat up. He grimaced at the loss of touch between the two of them but he knew he had to get up, so Mika swam out of their little nest and swam over to the entrance of the cave.

Yuu quickly followed after the blond and looked around outside of their temporary home. Fish were swimming in schools all around them, they were surrounded by vibrant corals and sea plants. It truly seemed like a dream-living in a perfect place with his perfect lover.

Mika gasped, making Yuu glance over in his direction and that's when they both caught sight of Yoichi swimming towards them with Lacus alongside him. Yuu turned to Mika a moment after and sighed. "Well, we should meet them halfway." Mika mumbled, basically reading the ravenette's mind.

Yuu nodded and they swam over to Yoichi and Lacus who both looked a little tired. "Mikaela, Krul wants to speak to you, it's urgent!" The purple haired siren frowned

"Yuuichiro, G-Guren needs to talk to y-you…" Yoichi stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

Mika and Yuu look at each other and Yuu shakes his head. "We won't see them unless we go together. Tell them to meet us here if they want to talk." Yuu growled, quite irritated Guren was trying to make him go without Mika.

Yoichi hesitated but nodded, swimming away. "Same message is to be sent to Krul." Mikaela ordered Lacus who only sighed and swam off as well.

"Shit… Things can't be going good if they both want us…" Yuu muttered, swearing a few more times but stopped when Mika poked him on the cheek. "You really need to control that potty mouth of your Yuu-chan." Mika puffed out his cheeks.

Yuu blushed at Mika's adorable but childish face and his eyes softened as he softly grabbed the siren's chin and tilted his head upwards. "Nope!" He blurted with a 'popping' sound at the p in the word.

Mika's cheeks became a little pinkish before he frowned a little more. "Yuu-chaaaann!" Mika whined, grasping both of his hands on Yuu's wrist very childishly.

"Miiiiiikaaaaa" Yuu whined back with a smirk played on his lips as he leaned forward and pecked the blond's lips.

Mika's blush reddened as he turned his head away and sighing, but his eyes widened a moment afterwards, watching the ocean in front of them. "Yuu-chan, they… Are coming back." The blond's ear fins dropped but perked back up, reminding himself to act princely.

Yuu sighed and did the same before Lacus and Yoichi arrived a few moments later. "My prince, Krul will be coming shortly…" Lacus huffed, out of breath.

Yoichi nodded. "Same with Guren." He informed, he wasn't really out of breath but was breathing a little faster than normal.

Mika tilted his head toward Yuu who did the same, this either was a good thing or an extremely terrible thing. Mika didn't know which, and Yuu had seemed to come to the same conclusion as him.

"Hmm Prince Mikaela… If you don't mind me asking but why are you staying here… With the mer-people's prince?" Lacus asked, frowning probably thinking Mika is a weird siren.

"Because… I want to. I-I… Want to stay with him for the rest of my life." Mika turned away, feeling Yuu stiffen at the question but relax from the answer and soon he felt a familiar warmth surrounding his hand. Mika felt his lips tug upward and he lifted his head to stare at Lacus with a new confidence.

"The short answer is because i love him… And he loves me" Yuu blurted, answering for his lover who was a little overwhelmed to talk.

Lacus's eyes widened in disbelief but a moment afterwards he smirked and suddenly cackled as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "A-A Merman and a Siren?! Oh my Corpses! That is truly funny! Though since you two came back i kinda suspected that was the case!"

Mika frowned while Yuu tilted his head, a little curious by the Siren's reaction. "Like it's not like it actually matters! You can go fuck a sea sponge for all i care! Hahaha! But you will only be digging your own graves! You're lucky it's me here and not Rene! Ha! He would probably just kill the prince!" Lacus chortled, clutching his stomach.

Mika growled and his ear fins flattened against his head aggressively while Yuu looked over at Yoichi who was only staring at Lacus in both fear and confusion. "Haaaa… Alright, i'm done with my laughing fit!" Lacus stated as he slowly stopped laughing.

"Ummm…. Okay?" Yoichi mumbled as he straightened, a little confused by what Lacus was saying during his little moment. Lacus only waved them off in response but perked when he turned around.

"Oh! It seems like the rulers are coming! Well, see you two later!" Lacus announced, taking off towards the king and queen-more likely to get to the castle to tell Rene what he learned.

Mika sighed and his ear fins perked to show dominance once again and Yuu wiped his confused expression while Yoichi went ridged. Guren, Shinya and Krul all were swimming towards the princes and the guard with a few bodyguards with alongside them.

Once the rulers were about a few metres away Mika narrowed his eyes and curtly nodded at his mother as a greeting, as she did to him until she swam closer with Guren on her tail. Both of the rulers started their sons down before Guren punched Yuu in the face and Krul placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"OWWWW GUREN!" Yuu yelled as he held his throbbing cheek, while his father growled at him.

"Mikaela Shindo Tepes.-

"Yuuichiro Amane Ichinose-

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Both parents roared at the same time, glancing at each other in surprise but quickly turned their attention to their sons.

Mika's ear fins drooped but perked back up as he opened his mouth only to close it again. While Yuu rubbed his cheek, glaring furiously at his father.

"What. Happened?! You both had us worried sick!" Krul snapped, glaring at Mika with a motherly passion and worry.

"Yuu. You better explain yourself. You get caught and we worry for how long? Like 2 months! And then you two escape and tell us you won't come back?! The fuck is wrong with you?!" Guren snarled, glaring daggers at his son.

"I-...-we… Would like to apologize for getting ourselves caught." Mikaela stared at his mother, then at Guren with a hint of sadness in his serious expression. "I am very sorry we worried both of you-"

Krul gasped and viciously grabbed his arm, staring intently at it and then grabbed the other. She hissed "What. Happened. Who. Did. This. To. You?!"

Guren's eyes widened as he noticed the healing scars marring his own son and grabbed Yuu's sounder, turning him around to examine his scarred back.

Mika sighed, she found his scarring burns. "I will tell you later… With Yuu-Chan."

"Yuu-chan?" Krul frowned, glaring at Yuuichiro.

Mika nodded. "Yes. We wanted to discuss something with both of you."

"So, both of you shut up and stop worrying, and let Mika speak!" Yuu growled, ripping himself away from his father.

Guren narrowed his eyes. "THE HELL WE-"

Shinya had swam to Guren and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Guren sweetie. Hear what Mikaela and Yuuichiro have to say." Shinya ordered, calming the purple tailed merman.

"Fine. Go on." Guren growled, glancing over at Krul who rolled her eyes and then stared intently into her son's.

"Ummm but first, follow us… It's better we all get comfortable before we start this long story…" Yuu mumbled, grabbing Mika's hand as they lead the group to their cave with the guards waiting outside.

Once they settled down in the cave, Guren Shinya and Krul on the kelp bed and Yuu, Mika and Yoichi floating in front of them; then they explained everything that happened.

From when they were ordered to fight each other, to getting captured, to forming an alliance, to performing to the torture-which the Krul at that point started demanding that they go and kill Seishiro and Kureto. After they calmed down Krul they continued to the escape plan, how they escaped and until now.

"And that is what happened in those two months. But before any of you say anything, we would like to request something." Mika informed, holding each ruler's gaze for a few moments.

Guren sighs and Krul narrows her eyes. "Re-"

"What is the request?" Guren asks, cutting in front of what Krul was about to say.

Mika glanced over at Yuu who nodded his head and grabbed onto Mika's pale hand. "We would like to stay together." Yuu said, daring his father to say no.

The ruler's all had flabbergasted faces except for Shinya who only chuckled. "Stay together? Hmmm if what i understand… You two want to stay with each other like Guren and I, correct?" Shinya raised a brow with Yuu's eyes widened and both of them nodded.

Krul gasped. "M-Mika! You want to be with one of them?!" The petite, pink haired queen looked like she was just slapped in the face as Guren lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes.

"Yes." Mika cooly uttered, tightening his grip on his lover while Krul and Guren both look at eachother and then back at their sons.

"Why?" Guren asked, frowning at the blond prince.

"Because we love each other, we are both tired of this war and want it to come to an end." Yuu growled, glaring at his father.

Guren opened his mouth but was cut off by Shinya. "I don't have much of a say but i think it's a good idea. If we betroth our two heirs then out kingdoms will come together and this war we have been facing for-what? 8 years? It will come to an end. Guren, Krul… You both know our two races have been secretly growing closer together." Shinya explained, giving Yuu a smile of reassurance,

Krul narrowed her eyes and turned away from Mika, deep in thought. Guren on the other hand only sighed and stared at Yuu with a calculating look. "We will think about it. Okay? But for now Mika, you must come back to the palace." Krul shook her head.

Mika's eyes narrowed and he let go of Yuu's hand. "Why? What is _so_ important for me to go back for?"

Krul got off the kelp bed and swam a little closer. "Because it's your duty as a prince to be there for your kingdom and i don't think i want to be near these mermen anylonger." Krul bluntly stated, her face neutral as if it was perfectly normal to say.

"That is not a good enough reason." Mika snarled, inching closer to Yuu.

Krul sighed and glanced at Guren who wore an expression of sympathy and recognition. "Yuu, you must come back as well." Guren ordered, glancing at his son.

"No. I want to stay with Mika!"

"I want to stay with Yuu-chan!"

The two boys shouted at the same time, holding each other's hands in defiance.

Krul sighed and glared at Guren with an all too knowing expression before turning to their sons and crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "Well, Guren. This is your fault. You better tell them."

Guren groaned and rubbed his head with his hand, clearly frustrated. "Fine. Yuu, i'm sorry but i cannot allow you to be with Mika in that sense."

Mika glared at Guren, confusion clearly drawn on his face while Yuu furiously glared daggers at his father. "WHY?!" Yuu yelled, clenching his free hand until it was white.

Guren sighed and glanced over at Shinya. "Well, Guren… This is up to you." Shinya exhaled, shaking his head and putting his hands, shrugging.

"Alright… Yuu, Mika… Please go outside and wait. The three of us must discuss something." Guren tapped his cheek as he rested his arm against his tail.

Mika and Yuu both glance at Guren and then to each other before they swam out of the cave. Mikaela groaned as they passed the guards and they swam over to where they wouldn't be able to hear their parent's talking.

"Ughhhh… Why are they not agreeing?!" Yuu hissed, slamming his fist into a rock-which he cursed after realising he shouldn't of done that because now his hand was hurting.

Mika laid on the rock Yuu just tried smashing and quietly chuckled. "I dunno but Yuu-chan, i don't think the rock liked that." He joked, patting Yuu on the head.

Yuu frowned and rolled his eyes. "Well i don't like the rock sitting there. It's really mean, it hurt my hand when it didn't hurt!" Yuu whined.

Mika smiled. "Hmm do you want a kiss for that?"

Yuu's eyes instantly brightened and he smiled as bright as an angler fish's 'light bulb' "Yes please!"

Mika shook his head. "I was talking to the rock." He smirked, making the merman gasp.

Yuu pretended to be hit and dramatically pretended to be betrayed. "H-How could you Mika! I-I really thought we had something!" Yuu squealed, sinking to the ocean floor.

Mika chuckled as patted the rock. "I was only lying to get to this beauty~" Mika hummed, clearly amused by their little joke.

The merman gasped and they both stared at each other in silence for a moment before they both started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. Mika ended rolling off the rock and sinking onto Yuu who took Mika into his arms as they howled in laughter together.

Soon they both calmed down after a good 5 minutes of laughing. They cuddled closer, enjoying their time together and of course each other. "So your crawling back to me now? Is that how it is?" Yuu teased, giving Mika a devilish smirk that caused the blond to blush and snort.

"Nah, i still like rocky better." Mika bantered as he snuggled closer.

Yuu giggled. "Rocky? That's a creative name!" Yuu sarcastically mumbled, giving Mika a peck on his head.

"Hey! Don't judge Rocky! He has a very nice name!" Mika cracked, giving Yuu a kiss on his cheek.

Yuu burst laughing again and Mika followed a moment after. But soon they both stopped and they stayed in silence for a while. "Yuu-chan?"

Yuu made eye contact with the blond, giving the siren his full attention. "Do you think Krul and Guren will-"

The merman nodded. "Yeah, i think they will but if they don't… I'm gonna kick their asses until they do!" Yuu boldly stated as he punched the water, showcasing his 'strength'.

Mika giggled. "Haaa, i'm glad i have such a _strong_ lover to protect our relationship-but i think i'm the powerful one here." Mika smirked, raising an eyebrow.

The merman shook his head. "No! I'm wayyyy stronger than you!" Yuu childishly pouted, knowing it wasn't true.

"Uh-huh. Sureeee" Mika sighed, nuzzling into Yuu's neck.

The two of them stayed like that for what felt like eternity, finding comfort in the other's hold. Mika pulled away and gazed into his lover's eyes. "I bet rocky is the strongest." Mika joked.

Yuu chuckled "Well then i will have to battle him, won't i?"

Mika grinned and shook his head. "Nah, i think i like you better… Cute and weak~" He jabbed, closing one eye and resting his chin on Yuu's chest.

Yuu gasped and rolled them over so he was on top of Mika. "I am not weak!" The poor merman whined as a purple fish swam past them to escape the two.

Mika snickered and pecked Yuu's nose. "Hmmm nope!" The siren rolled Yuu and himself until he was on top.

Yuu took this as a challenge and did the same thing until he was the top one. They continued this for a few more minutes until they both became tired and separated, panting and looking up at the surface of the sea.

Mika watched the innocent little fish swimming together above them, how they seemed to just co-exist with each other even though they were different types of fish. ' _I suppose i'm a little envious of them… They get to be around the other kinds of fish, some even hang around sharks…'_ Mika thought, his heart sank as he realized how different the mer-people and the sirens were from fish and he sighed.

Yuu glanced over at Mika and turned so he was on his side, resting his head on his hand and his elbow resting on the soft sand below them. "We will pull through this, i promise Mika."

Mika nodded and closed his eyes, intertwining his hand with Yuu's. "I know… I just can't help but worry." Mika mumbled, opening his eyes and turning his head to face Yuu.

Yuu hummed in response and tightened his grip. "It's kind of unbelievable we have come this far in our… Relationship within 2 months." Yuu mumbled to himself.

"I agree, but what i find weirder is that Shinya already assumed we get.. Betrothed together." Mika murmured, barely audible but Yuu managed to hear it.

Yuu reached over Mika and hugged his slender body. "But i like the thought of it, us being together forever…" Yuu blushed, hiding his face in Mika's fluffy blond hair.

Mika hummed and played with the merman's hair. "Yeah… I like it too…"

Yuu giggled, feeling like a giggity girl being flirted by a hot guy at school so he snuggled closer. Mika chuckled and wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy, they laid like that for a few minutes before Yuu pulled back to stretch.

"How much longer are they going to take?" Yuu wondered to himself, looking over to where the cave was, nothing has changed-except for the yelling he could now hear.

Mika frowned. "They're fighting over something… So i suppose they will take a while longer."

Yuu nodded and sighed, sinking back onto the sand. "Oh! Let's go see what they are yelling about!"

Mika shook his head, frowning. "No Yuu-chan. I don't want to intrude on their conversation that they obviously don't want us to know."

"Buuuuut if they didn't want us to know, they wouldn't be yelling loud enough for us to hear from here!" Yuu whined, seemingly bored.

Mika sighed and his left ear fin perked. "...They aren't fighting anymore…" Mika mumbled, straining to hear any words from where they were.

Yuu frowned. "Are they done talking then?"

Mika nodded. "Seems like it, they're just coming out of the cave now."

Yuu sighed and his body slackened, he didn't want to have to deal with Guren and Krul, he just wanted to be with Mika- _His_ Mika.

"Mikaela! Yuuichiro!" The rulers yelled, grabbing the boy's attention. They both gave each other a look before they left, leaving 'rocky' behind.

Once they swam over to their parents they held hands and waited for them to speak. "Alright, we have come to an… Agreement. Yuuiciro, you will be Betrothed to Mikaela and will be able to be with each other in either castle. But, you both must undergo a few… Rearrangements." Guren paused, a little hesitant while speaking.

Mika's eyes lit up but his eyes narrowed when he heard rearrangements. "What kind of rearrangements?" He asked, fearing what it would be.

"Well to put it in the simplest words, you both are already betrothed to another family. You two have to somehow convince them to not betroth you both to their offsprings and to cancel it." Krul spat, glaring at Guren with her arms crossed.

Mika and Yuu freeze, utterly horrified by what Krul just said. "W-W-Who are we betrothed… To…?" Mika gulped, fear rising and making his skin feel like it was swarming with eels.

"Mikaela… You are originally betrothed to a noble called Ferid Bathory but since he suddenly disappeared, it was canceled. Yuichiro, you are betrothed to your old friend Akane Lida." Krul informed.

Yuu frowned. "So i'm betrothed but Mika is not anymore?"

Guren and Krul nodded. "But it will be better for both of you this way, it will take efforts from both of you two to convince the Lida family. They are very stubborn and won't back down unless they get something better."

Mika and Yuu glanced at each other, fear rising off them both. What if they couldn't convince them? What if they were forced to be apart because of their parent's deal?


	10. Chapter 10

Mika clenched his hands into a fist, turning away from their parents while his eyes stung. The siren felt his eyes sing from the tears streaming into the water, he felt his lover shake while his thick messy hair covered his face.

Yuu growled, sending glares over to his father and Shinya. Mika swore, if looks could kill then the two rulers would of been dead the moment they said he was betrothed to another family.

"Mikaela… Yuuichiro…" Krul mumbled, reaching out to them but Yuu flinched away from her touch. "T-This isn't fair! Why am i betrothed to another family?! What do they have that we don't!?" Yuu snarled, making Krul's caring gaze drop to turn to the Mer-folk rulers.

"W-We had to. They were one of the highest ranking of any of our nobles. If we didn't betroth our offspring, then we would have to lose the war. They are a powerful family with lots of influence to ourkingdom. Cutting the deal would mean to cut our army, cut our food supply and more." Gurn explained, holding Yuu's glare with one himself.

Yuu cursed and ripped his eyes away from his father. "Then break the deal. If Mika and i get betrothed instead then the war will be over anyways!" Yuu roared, hitting a fish that swam too close while he swung his free hand in the water.

Mika's ear fins perked as he realized what Yuu said was true. "Yeah, if we are betrothed then the war will end and you won't need the extra backup. As the next heir to the sirens, i will promise i won't let my sirens go into war with you mer-folk for as long as i live."

The green tailed merman nodded. "Same goes with me and the mer-people. So why-"

"Because we can't just break off a deal. This deal also includes protection from the upper world-from the humans." Shinya sighed, patting his husband's shoulder.

"If you're worried about war with humans, it's already started. They kidnapped us-the heirs and princes to our kingdoms and you're worried about them doing what? Polluting the ocean? It's already in the process." Mika grumbled, coldly staring into Guren's eyes.

Guren sighed. "Yes i am aware. But we have… Relations to the upper world and we cannot risk them getting caught. You are aware of Mitsuba Sanguu, correct? Well she has a sister named Aoi Sanguu who is currently in the upper world with her Human mate." The purple tailed ruler rubbed his head, seemingly catching a headache.

"Dad, how does this have to do with that?!" Yuu yelled, tearing Guren's gaze from Mika to Yuu.

"Because if word gets out Mer-folk and Sirens and all their monsters of legends are real, we will have a full out war with the humans. The ones with human connections will be the first to be experi-... Taken… Away…" Guren coughed, seeming like dark memories popped back into his head.

Yuu's forest green eyes narrowed. "You were about to say Experimented on, am i right?! Is this why you never talk about mom? Is it because she was experimented on?!" Yuu roared, his eyes were stinging like hell as his tears spilled into the water.

Guren only looked away from Yuu and sighed. "Look. Mikaela, Yuuichiro… You both were adopted by both of us because of your bloodlines. Both of you are part angel-or what we call Seraphs. Where do you think they get angel blood from? Human experimentation."

Mika gasped, horrified by what he had heard. "W-W-We are… Half Seraphs…?"

Yuu choked out, both boys looking at each other in surprise. "Yes. Yuu, you did come from me and your… Mother but Mika came from a completely different family. Yuu, we had to betroth you to Akane because she is the same as both of you, another halfling. We cannot afford to have you or Mika be with someone that is not a Seraph or it will only cause everyone to die." Guren grumbled

"Die?! H-How?!" Yuu yelled, tightening his grip even more of Mika as the latter inched closer.

"Seraphs are insane beasts. An angle is just a title to cover what they really are." Guren growled, staring into Mika's eyes for a bit, letting the boys take in the information.

"But why have us be with other Seraph-halflings?" Mika mumbled frowning in confusion.

Guren and Shinya share a look before the white haired man gestured for Guren to explain. Guren only grumbled out a bunch of curses before turning to the boys once again. He opened his mouth to speak but Krul beat him to it. "Because they want to keep the Seraph line clean, to be able to win our war and have some kind of back up plan for if they fail." Krul bluntly stated.

Mika winced and glared daggers at Guren. "So you're using Yuu for your own greedy purposes?!" Mika roared, his pupils slitting dangerously.

Guren and Shinya wince slightly but regain their posture after a few moments. "Yes. We were planning on using Yuu and if we could get the Sirens to ally with us then we would have a total of 10 Seraphs at our disposal to wipe out the humans if they became a threat." Gruen rubbed his temple again and then crossed his arms.

"10? There's Mika, me and Akane… So there are 7 more kids with this… Seraph gene?!" Yuu gasped, his frown deepening and his eyes widening. He waited for someone to speak but only got a hesitant nod from Shinya.

"This is insane. But… I guess i'm fine with you using me. But since both Mika and i have the gene, why can't we be together?" Yuu sighed, slightly but surprisingly calming down.

"Because they are making useless excuses. They don't want a Siren and a Merman together because of the reason of unacceptance." Krul spat, giving the two rulers a death glare before harshly turning away from them.

"It was because of a Siren… She got found out and… Tested on…" Guren snarled, hesitant to say why he hated Sirens so much.

Yuu sighed. "Dad. You have Shinya now, let go of mom. She's dead and gone, I love Mika and you love Shinya. There isn't a difference." Yuu frowned, pulling Mika into his arms.

Mika blushed but relaxed into Yuu's arms, feeling safe from everyone else around him. "It shouldn't matter! Dad! You should treat everyone differently then that one Siren! Mika is different, he would never tell humans about me or anyone else!" Yuu growled, resting his head protectively on Mika's shoulder.

Mika nodded. "Yes, i wouldn't. Why would i even think about running to the humans after what they did to us?" Mika gave Guren a cold glare.

Guren sighed once again. "That was before you met Mika. Now i'm okay with it, but you still must convince the Lida family to cancel the betrothal."

Mika turned his head to Yuu, watching the ravenette for any expressions. Yuu stared at his father for a full 30 seconds before he let out a groan. "Fiiiineee. But if we do convince them, Mika and i will be together no matter what!"

Guren rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, sure… Whatever you need."

Shinya only chuckled while Krul crossed her arms like a child would when throwing a temper tantrum. "We're going now. To see the Lida family!" Yuu yelled, as he swam out of the cave and dragging Mika along with him. Mika felt his lips pull upwards, glad to be out of the cave where his mother and Yuu's fathers were.

Mika swam a little faster to swim beside the black haired merman. "Are you okay Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, staring into the incense forest green eyes belonging to the smaller boy.

Yuu groaned and he slowed down to a stop. "No… Not really." He turned his head away from the blond. The siren gave him a smile and took Yuu's free hand into his own and they stayed like that for a few moments.

"Is it the betrothal bothering you?" Mika quizzed, seemingly getting the right question due to Yuu's eyes widening at the question. "Y-Yeah. I'm just worried that we won't be able to convince the Lida family…" Yuu mumbled, inching closer so they were barely centimeters apart.

Mika giggled and gave Yuu a peck on his nose. "Don't worry about that! Trust me, even if they say no i will make them agree. Besides we have 5, possibly 6 others rooting for us!" Mika grinned, his jagged vampire-like teeth shone in the sunlight while his blond hair glistened like it was made of pure gold.

"Who?" Yuu asked. Giving Mika a frown but already feeling a little better.

"Well actually we probably have 9 or 10 others rooting. We have Mitsuba, Yoichi, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Asuramaru, Krul, Shinya and possibly Lacus!" Mika exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Yuu.

"That's 9 Mika, what about the possible 10?" Yuu asked, confused.

Mika sighed and nuzzled his face into Yuu's messy ball of black locks. "Yuu-chan… That's an obvious one~" Mika sang, patting Yuu's head lovingly.

"No it's not! Who else do we know that knows about our-"

"Yuu-chan, think. It's someone who we just met a while ago, a very handsome figure too~" Mika teased, poking Yuu's cheek.

"Rocky…" Yuu groaned, slumping his head on Mika's pale shoulder.

Mika chuckled. "Correct!" He cheered, spinning them in a circle like a little girl would with her stuffed animal.

"I can beat Rocky anyday!" Yuu grumbled, giving Mika a pouty look when they stopped spinning.

Mika chuckled. "Hmm we will just have to test that after we break off the deal!"

Yuu grinned, and breathed in the water around the before he pulled away, slightly disappointed by the lack of touch between the two. "Thanks Mika."

Mika only gave him a smile back before they held onto each other's hands and started to swim to the Mer-people's kingdom, where the Lida family will be found.

Once they got to the kingdom, they soon were swarmed with many Mer-folk, both curious and hating why a Siren was in their kingdom. But most were happy to see their prince returning, others glared at the prince with hate in their eyes once they saw Mika and Yuu's intertwined hands.

Yuu quickly dragged Mika away from the crowd but not before greeting a few he knew. Mika was pulled into a dark alley where they hid behind a large garbage clam, waiting for the merfolk to move on.

"They certainly know you Yuu-chan…" Mika sighed, leaning onto Yuu's back and wrapping his arms around his body. "Yeah. Before we got caught, i would always come out to see the people in my kingdom." The ravenette laughed, turning around to wrap his arms around Mika.

Mika touched his nose to Yuu's and took a breath in and exhaled. "Well, we should get going now." He mumbled, releasing his hold on the green tailed merman. Who also let go with a nod and they swam out of the alley way.

Mika and Yuu eventually made it to the castle where they were met with Guards in their faces, not wanting Mika to go inside. "This is Prince Mikaela of the Sirens. You WILL allow him in." Yuu growled, giving both the guards hards stares before they both broke, not able to go against their prince's orders.

"Shit, mer-folk hate me…" Mika muttered as he swam past the guards and followed Yuu through the pretty castle made of corals, shells and rock. There were also silver or golden decorations in the hallways.

Yuu made a right turn and they swam down an open hallway, they were able to see the entire city below and in front of them, the glowing lights illuminated the city, making it seem surreal and peaceful.

Mika shook his head to get out of his thoughts as they made another turn to the left to come face to face with a door that most likely lead to the Lida's. "Is this their room?" Mika asked, reaching out to knock on the door. Yuu nodded as Mika knocked on the door.

Silence followed after a few moments and Mika lifted his hand to knock again but stopped once they heard someone swear. "SHIIITTTT OUCHHHHH!" An unknown voice screamed as several other voices tried to calm down the first.

But after a few seconds Mika and Yuu glanced at eachother in confusion but they ripped their gazed from each other to the door that suddenly opened. A young girl with brown hair bunched into a side braid on her left and a pink tail that matched the hair band she wore to keep her braid braided.

She had a three finned tail that had ruffles, her tail was pretty fancy with brown tips on her fins. She gave them both a motherly smile. "Can i help you two?" She asked, not yet aware Mika was a Siren.

Yuu nodded. "Yeah… You are of the Lida family… Correct?" Yuu asked, lifting an eyebrow. She glanced over at Mika and blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah.. But we like to call ourselves the Hyakuya's Instead." She stuttered, her face becoming a little more red the longer Mika stared at her.

"Alright. Then could we talk to your family? We have certain matters to discuss." Yuu sighed, feeling a little clench in his heart..

The mermaid quickly nodded and swam inside, leaving the door open. "Guys! We have guests!" She yelled, and the noise in the room stopped and she poked her head back out. "You two can come in!" She waved with a sweet smile on her face.

Yuu and Mika looked at each other and nod before they swam into the room and closing the doors behind them. They were greeted with 8 young faces, including the pink tailed mermaid. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" the girl asked.

Yuu frowned. "I'm just wondering… But do you guys have a parent or guardian?" He asked, looking around for an adult's face. The girl shook her head. "No, it's just us. Our guardian disappeared years ago. I'm the eldest so what did you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm… Okay. So which one of you is called Akane Lada?" Mika sighed, looking at each teenager in the eye. The girl with the pink tail coughed and turned her head away. "I-I Am…" She stuttered.

Mika's and Yuu's eyes widened as they looked at eachother for a moment. "Ah… Well You see…. Years ago… You, Akane Lida… Were betrothed to prince Yuuichiro Ichinose… And we would like to… Cancel that plan." Mika mumbled, grabbing Yuu's hand for comfort.

Akane's eyes widened and she gasped while the other children looked at Akane in amazement. "Woahhh! Akane was going to be a princess?" One of the children gasped, completely ignoring the last part of what Mika said.

Yuu sighed. "Like Mikaela said… We want to cancel the proposition." He caught Akane's eye but she quickly looked away.

"Wait… You said Mikaela… Do you mean he is Mikaela; the prince of the sirens?!" Akane gasped, her voice laced with both fear and curiosity.

Yuu and Mika hesitated, how did they not know Mika was a siren? There were obvious features of a siren that a merperson did not have, for example; Sirens had spikes sticking out of their tail fins while Mer-folk did not. Sirens also had jagged teeth that varied from family genes. Mika for example, had vampire-like teeth while Lacus had dog-like teeth.

Another big factor is the fact that every-or most sirens had red eyes-similar to a vampire and that Sirens have ear fins while mer-folk have human ears. Really, Sirens were basically aquatic vampires and Mer-people were like aquatic humans.

"Y-Yes… I am Prince Mikaela of the sirens and as you already know, he's Prince Yuuichiro of the mer-people." Mikaela explained, his ear fins lowering and his body tensing for the hate that will soon shoot at him.

Everyone stayed silent before some of the kids squeaked and swam over to Mika, blabbering on about being lucky to meet the enemy's prince and how cute they thought he was.

Mika-being taken by suprise, had backed away a little but he wasn't able to get far before all of the children decided to swim and swarm all over him like a school of fish.

"W-W-AH!" Mika yelped as they took a hold of the blond prince, some of them started to braid his fluffy hair while others decorated his tail and the rest decided to gabber about their day and how they think he was cool.

Mika shot Yuu a glance that screamed 'help me!' but Yuu only laughed in response, watching his lover suffer as the children dressed up the poor, siren prince. "I see the children like Mika!" Yuu chuckled, turning towards Akane who was giggling like a school-girl would.

"Yes. They actually have been big fans of him. We are the only family left in the nobles that actually don't mind the sirens." Akane explained, watching the children fawn over Mika.

Yuu tilted his head. "Why?" He asked, curious to know why they seemed like they worshipped him.

Akane giggled again. "Because when I was little, i was saved by a Siren-under Mikaela's orders. I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for the prince." She sighed, playing with her braid and watching her tail fin as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Yuu chuckled. "That sounds like something he would do… He's really caring and i hate that others don't see that about him." Yuu mumbled, his face heating up once he caught Mika's eye.

Akane brought her hand to her mouth and she laughed. "Yes. I can tell! Anyways, about the betrothal? I will happily cancel it if it makes both of your happy!" She grinned.

Yuu's eyes lit up and he gasped. "R-Really?! You would do that? Thank you soo much!" Yuu cried, feeling his eyes string from the tears of happiness.

Akane waved her hand. "It's no problem! But only on one condition~" Akane innocently smirked, making Yuu pause in his happy dancing. "You two have to visit a few times a year!" She exclaimed, making the kids pull out their puppy-eyes.

Yuu and Mika both soften and they both nod excitedly. "Yes! We will!" Yuu cheered, hastily swimming over to Mika and pulled him up, spinning him around like the siren did to him not too long ago.

The children all squealed and cheered them on while one kid put on some music and they all started dancing. Why were they dancing like this was a party? No one knew-nor did they care.

They all continued their party for a while longer before Mika and Yuu tired, the two soon settled down and the kids continued to dance and play while Akane kept the two princes company. But after hours of hanging out at the Hyakuya's place, it was time to leave.

Mika and Yuu got back up and said their goodbyes before leaving, glad that they were able to cancel Yuu's betrothal, that they were finally able to be together. Once they were out the door, Mika leaned into Yuu's shoulder, trusting the ravenette to catch him.

Yuu chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed the top of the siren's fluffy head. "Tired?" Yuu asked as the siren cutely yawned. Mika nodded and snuggled closer to Yuu.

Yuu tapped Mika in the cheek to wake the blond up a little, making the siren groan and mumble something about being tired. Yuu chuckled. "Alright, let's head to my room, okay?"

Mika only nodded in responce but squeaked when Yuu picked him up-bridal style. Yuu brought his sleeping prince to a pair of doors and used his hip to push it open, revealing his room.

There was a king sized kelp bed to the left, a seashell mat right under it and a rocky side table on either sides of the bed. To the right, there was another set of doors-a walk in closet with several trinkets and items.

There was a mini whole as a window on the opposite wall to the doors to the hallway. Yuu brought Mika over to the king sized kelp bed and laid the blondie on it before laying down himself-right beside his siren lover.

Yuu took a moment to study Mika's gorgeous face, he moved a clump of his golden locks out of his face, making the siren to mumble something about liking his hair in his face. "But miiiiika, i like seeing your faaaaceee.." Yuu whined.

Mika made an adorable noise and snuggled his head into Yuu's-reminding the ravenette of a sleepy child. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mika's shoulders, holding the blond's head close.

"I love you…" Yuu mumbled into the blond's fluffy and unbelievably soft hair. The siren kissed the merman's chest. "I love yuu too~" He shook, trying to contain his laughter.

Yuu paused for a moment, taking in what the blond had said and then he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Really Mika? Pulling that card out now?" He unwrapped his arms around the blond and rubbed his face, loudly sighing as he heard Mika burst out into a laughing fit.

"Hahaha! Haaaaaaaa…. I'm sorry, but it was just such a perfect moment!" Mika laughed, clutching onto his stomach as he doubled over and rolled off the kelp bed and sunk to the floor.

Yuu sighed and crossed his arms, pouting. "It's not THAT funny Mikaaaaaa…." Yuu stuck out his lip as if he was a child, looking at Mika with a helplessness in his eyes that only caused the blond to laughed even harder.

After mika finished laughing he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "I'm cold Yuu-chaaaannnn." He whined, swimming back into the bed where Yuu was already settling himself back down.

"Nope! You were mean!" Yuu pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Mika gasped and pretended to be hurt. "Me? Mean? You're being mean right now! You know what?! Screw us being together! I'm going back to rocky!~" Mika joked, turning his back to Yuu.

The black haired merman choked, and tried to contain his laughter behind his hands. "N-N-NOoooooooo Mikaaaaa! Stay with meeee!" Yuu dramatically posed, one hand reaching out for the blond.

Mika chuckled, breaking character but composed himself a moment after and crossed his arms. "You're a greedy fool Yuu-chan!" He stuck his tongue out slightly, giving Yuu a smirk.

Yuu dramatically rested the back of his hand on his forehead like a cliche damsel in distress. "Rocky… He's no good for you Mika! I'm the only one!" He gasped, Mika snickered, imagining flowers and roses around his Yuu-chan.

"How do you knowww? You don't know him like i doo!" Mika sang, hugging his own body. Yuu and Mika stared at eachother for a while before they both started laughing as if they were drugged.

Mika quickly swam into Yuu's arms once again once both of them settled down, relaxing into his lover's hold. "Hmmmm but fine. I guess i will stay-but only because you are warmer than Rocky~" Mika snuggled his head into the crook of Yuu's neck, sighing peacefully when the other tightened his grip.

"Haaaaa… Hey Mika?" Yuu mumbled into the blond's hair.

"Hmmm?" Mika sleepily mumbled, his exhaustion once again was catching up to him.

"You know how we cleared my betrothal… Right?" Yuu asked, frowning a little more as his thoughts slowly revealed the puzzle.

"Yeah?" Mika asked, pulling away a little so he could look into the green irises belonging to his sweet merman.

"I just realized… But the one you were betrothed to was that Incubus… Ferid…" Yuu gave the siren a worried look.

Mika's face paled to the point where it looked like his face was as a pearl. "T-That's right…" Realization struck the blond harder than a whip.

"That means… He knew…" Mika gasped, jolting up into a sitting position on their kelp bed. "Shit…"

"So, since he knew… That means... The smile he made..." Yuu gulped, his breathing turned ragged, like a dog that just ran for miles.

"He was planning to return…" Mika's eyes widened and his eyes began stinging.

Ferid was coming back, for the kingdom and It was only Mika and Yuu there to stand against the pedofile.

/To Be Continued.../


End file.
